Team SLVR!
by Ikasury
Summary: Just another lovely team at Beacon, consisting of a 'Sorceress', a 'Red Devil', a 'Big Bad Wolf', and a 'Butler'... Hilarious OC-team drabbles expanding on their observations of each other, life at Beacon Academy and several of their fellow students getting caught in the crossfire...
1. Team Building

**A/N:** so this has been on my mind lately, and while not the FIRST thing i wrote for my Team RWBY Oc-dump it is pretty much the reason i want to post anything... because god... these two... plus the ideas one can have with the Team names XD

**Dis:** RWBY and all the canon characters are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum... i just got my team and shenanigans :P

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Team Building<p>

OG-

Ozpin was looking over the list of candidates from the initiations they'd had that day so he could decide who went with who and how the teams would be formed.

He took a sip from his infinite coffee mug.

The teams were already made, technically. That was the fun part about the Emerald Forest initiations, they practically picked themselves! He literally had to do nothing, the kids picked their own partners, they picked their own teams, it was cake! He just had to set up the spring-boards… no wait, Glynda did that, he didn't have to do anything but enjoy the shenanigans from a safe distance!

Another sip from magic coffee mug.

"Sir," a flat woman's voice cut into his giddiness.

Ozpin glanced up from his mug and scroll to see Glynda Goodwitch staring at him sourly. He just smiled that same bullshit smile he always had for her, "Yes, Glynda?"

Her eyes narrowed behind her thin glasses, "You are supposed to be picking the teams sir…" she knew how the set up happened, _knew_ that all the _hard_ work was left up to fate's whims, the only thing left was naming the teams and making it official.

Another sip of coffee.

A very long… sip… as the headmaster stared at his trusty assistant across his desk. Man, it was _such_ hard work being the Headmaster!

For a moment it looked like Glynda's eyebrow twitched, probably a trick of light really, it was always doing weird things with all the moving components in his office.

After a moment, sipping his infinite coffee, and leisurely leaning back in his chair, Ozpin went back to looking over the team setups. He grinned, so far he was working on the 'White Set', the kids that picked the white chest pieces. So far the 'White Knights' and the 'White Rooks' were paired up, funny teams those would make, especially after that huge spectacle with the giant Nevermore and Deathstalker. Yep, those kids looked like they'd be fun to watch!

Moving down his list he landed on the 'White Bishops'. The two pairs had been during the later afternoon initiation, after the Nevermore/Deathstalker fiasco, so one would have expected their initiation to have gone swimmingly since a bunch of huge Grimm had been whipped out. Oh wrong, oh how wrong he had been, it was great!

The first pair was a boy with horns and every outward expression of 'rebellion' known on the planet etched into his persona and a girl who was as disconnected from the human condition she'd give the Schnee's a run for their money… and they had _A LOT_ of money. Theoretically they could have gotten through the initiation easy, and quietly, as the girl was amazing with stealth, she'd walked halfway through the forest, aptly and _purposely_ avoiding anyone and anything, he had half a mind to think she'd wanted to pass on her own without miraculously finding a partner. That was the fun part about the Emerald Forest, you always found _someone_… and who did she find? The loudest, brashest, foul-mouthed, perverted little dweeb Ozpin had seen since Taiyang Xiao Long… and that was saying _A LOT_. The horned boy had gone in guns blazing, literally, duel-wielding machine guns and literally shooting up the place so much he _CALLED_ out as many Grimm as possible, luring them to his position, stumbling on the poor Ms. Tultry and having a massive shebang the two couldn't have gotten out of without each other. It was GREAT!

It was funnier watching the misanthropic girl nearly kill him more than the Grimm… they'd managed to make their way to the relic area and she'd grabbed the first chest piece within reach, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of the forest. Unfortunately that plan had been derailed when the second pair of the new team came running out of the forest with a horde of Ursa on their heels.

The second pair of the 'White Bishops' consisted of a young man seeking a master to follow and a Faunus girl with no regard to anyone or anything. It was like they were made for each other! The boy came off as quite the stickler, all prim and proper, likely raised with etiquette shoved down his throat from day one and the girl had no idea such a word existed. It brought a tear to Headmaster Ozpin's eye when the Emerald Forest gave him such amazing combinations to watch and fool around with… it was truly awe-inspiring and made him want to create a religion around the sacred forest.

But that was for another! Right now he was reviewing the footage from the second pair of the 'White Bishops'. The Faunus girl fought like an animal, with obvious great pride in such bestial nature, while the young man who practically forced himself on her as her new 'Valet' was the definition of gentlemanly sophistication. They were great! She had walked through the forest like she owned the place, not caring what Grimm came about, defeating most and even scaring away some, while the young Valet had simply followed her without question. He'd give the girl some credit, she showed fine leadership skills… in the sense that as soon as the boy submitted to her authority she watched out for him quite obviously, doing the same when they ran across the other two as well.

Bitteburg, the butler-valet-whatever, had been the one to grab the relic, the girl holding off the horde and telling him to grab the relic. Ozpin wasn't sure what made the dapper young man pick the White Bishop piece, but from the footage he had he did notice the boy's intelligent green eyes had looked specifically at the piece the Tultry girl was holding before grabbing his own. Part of Ozpin wondered if the boy had figured out the ploy… oh well, either way they made for an amusing team. The two Faunus were wild and crazy, giving no care to subtlety and brashly fighting off the Grimm as viciously as possible while being supported and directed by the two Humans that easily settled for longer distance combat to avoid getting mixed up in the whirlwind that was the wild pair.

It was an interesting setup… surprisingly so. Two Humans, two Faunus, two boys, two girls, two serious personalities, two give-no-fuck personalities, all of them had a perfect mix of each other's abilities and could easily balance or compensate for each other. All of them were capable of short to long range abilities and didn't seem hampered by switching to any combat style on the fly. Their unique abilities supported each other as well as their personalities. If they figured out how to work together they could be just as amazing as that wild card team from earlier… or they could all kill each other… where was his popcorn?

"Sir," Glynda growled when Ozpin had been quiet for too long. It was never a good sign if Ozpin was quiet _and_ grinning.

Stupid grin in place and after another sip of miracle coffee, Ozpin waved his hand, "I've got another team setup," he waited a moment while Glynda brought up her place on the roster with her scroll, "it is another fabulous team!" hand gestures may have been involved, "Consisting of a Sorceress…"

"Gravity mage," Glynda corrected flatly, typing into her scroll as the student information popped up.

"… a red devil!" hand gestures!

"… horned Faunus…" icy eyes rolled.

"…the big bad wolf!" the Headmaster was grinning.

Glynda just glared, not feeding into his lunacy… _this_ time.

"… and a butler!" yes, Ozpin seemed excited about that one.

"… I believe the proper term is Valet sir…" another eye roll and groan as she typed away, did he _have_ to be so dramatic?

He was on a roll, and not even giving Glynda a glance as he rolled on through, "And they shall be dubbed…!" pause for dramatic effect.

The stern professor just glared at her insane boss… good lord what was he going to come up with now!

Ozpin turned to Glynda, hands up and excited as he said dead serious, "Team 'Lovers'!"

The witch stared flatly at her idiot of a boss, "We are not having a Team 'Lovers'…"

"Why not~" oh god, the whine, "It works perfectly! L-V-R-S! its amazing!"

"No sir," she refused, that look and that whine hadn't worked on her in years!

"But why not~" oh the pout, the _pout!_ Ozpin slumped, "You never like my ideas anymore…"

"You wanted to call Team RWBY 'Sexy Bitches' and have it titled S-X-B-S…" her glare was like absolute zero, the Headmaster shriveled under it…

There was a whimper behind the desk but Glynda was having none of that!

Turning back to her scroll and rearranging the letters Glynda solidified the new team name, "They will be called Team 'Silver', S-L-V-R, and that is final!"

Ozpin just pouted, oh well, in his head they would always be teams SXBS and LVRS… though it probably was for the best Glynda vetoed him from calling Team JNPR his original idea of Team ANLV…

Maybe Team ANVL would have been a better suggestion…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short, but these things are just snickering jokes to me anyway :P

i got into this series from a friend and after watching it all and catching up i've been having this silly idea of my own insane team... so i been writing a bunch of little goof scenes instead of working on stuff i should be (like school work and other stories~) so here's a bit of catharsis, posting this up... plus i see a lot of RWBY Oc stories so i thought 'why not?'

as for the 'other' Team names... they come from Team RWBY and JNPR's last names... and as for the extra 'S' in SXBS... i like to think Ozpin took some liberties for his craft at 'naming', taking the 'S' from 'Rose' instead of the 'R' cause reasons~ XD

as for Team ANVL... its 'Anvil' as in the trope of 'THIS IS SO FREAKIN' OBVIOUS OHMIGAWDWTF?!' linking to the 'obvious' everything about Team JNPR... and i'm not 'translating' the other one XD its that bad and Glynda turned it down for good reason... that's all you need to know~

Comments, questions, opposing views? (giggles~ reviews~ etc~) :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	2. Team SLVR!

**A/N: **so figured i'd get this outta the way, INTROS! :D see Team SLVR before they made it to Beacon! possible angst ho~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>SLVR<p>

S-

Some Faunus had horns, some Faunus had tails, some Faunus had easily hidable cute ears that could be tucked away under a hat or bow and a vestigial pair of 'normal' human ears to fall back on or could easily hide the absence.

Sylvia Lancaster was not like 'some' Faunus.

Large silverish grey wolf ears twitched on the blonde's head as she lightly bobbed it to the tunes of the modified headphones clipped to each wolfy ear.

All Faunus were distinguishable from humans due to some obvious animal trait, as previously stated, many could easily hide them. Sylvia could not. She didn't have the vestigial human ears, her grey wolf ears also weren't on top of her head and were too big to be hidden by a hat. They were on the sides of her head, slightly higher than the placement of normal human ears, as if some mad god had decided that's where the 'correct' placement of a human-wolf hybrid's ears should be. She also had inch long canines that were easy to spot if she bothered to open her mouth and even more obvious was the long grey wolf tail that stuck out of the bottom of her spine, wagging to the beat unconsciously along with her tapping foot.

Sylvia was not like other Faunus… at least she liked to think that.

She could not hide what she was as obviously the wild blood in her was stronger than most. This was likely due to the fact her family was something of racists. Humans were naturally racist, they proved that every day someone with goat horns or bunny ears spent plunking away at a menial job no human deemed worth their station. But it was in Sylvia's experience Faunus were just as racist, even more so some could be even speciest to their own kind due to what animal their ancestors happened to have come from. Wolves, by their very pack-oriented nature, were the worst… in her opinion. Her family was generations of wolf Faunus and liked to keep themselves away from the 'lesser' chattel species, least that's what her mother liked to say.

When the White Fang showed up and the protests started you never saw a wolf Faunus in their ranks, because 'wolves' didn't mingle with the 'sheep'. When the WF got violent her mother had scoffed, laughing at the sheep trying to bare fangs they didn't have.

Wolves were racist, Humans were racist, Wolf Faunus were apparently the MOST racist being derived from both.

Sylvia opened her grey eyes as her track ended, her grey ears twitched at the sounds of the outside world not nearly as muffled by the headset as she thought they should be.

"_Departing for Vale on runway B12 in ten minutes… Departing for Vale on runway-"_

Her ears twitched again as another song picked up but she wasn't really hearing it. Without thinking the wolf Faunus set her boots on the ground, leaning slightly to the left to grab her large black duffle bag and standing to her full height. She made her way at a somewhat leisurely pace, tail and head bobbing to the tune as she unconsciously walked in a straight line towards the runway… completely oblivious to the stares as people, namely humans, moved out of her way, skittering in fear at her slightly taller form but most likely her ears and tail…

She flashed her boarding pass to the gate keeper, grey eyes narrowing slightly as she expected some 'turbulence'. If there was one thing she'd say she inherited from her mother it was her 'dismissal of authority'. 'An Alpha-bitch took lip from no one' seemed to be the family motto.

Surprisingly the man took her boarding pass, scanned it with his light, then handed it back to her, waving her through, not saying a word or even asking for her bag.

It was a strange thing indeed. After quirking a blonde brow for a moment, Sylvia just snorted, shrugging as she adjusted her bag and made her way onto the airship intent on finding a good spot.

Her track ended and skipped to another beat, tail waving along with it.

* * *

><p>L-<p>

Laurence Bittenburg was a gentleman.

He was a young man of the world, studied in many subjects, accustomed to many cultures, and knew exactly what fork went where and all the inane details of a fourteen course meal. Laurence Bittenburg was a gentleman's gentleman, he was a Valet and quite proud of it.

The slim young man with his coifed olive green hair adjusted the light green bowtie around his neck between his crisp white gloves. His narrow olive eyes behind his slim silver framed glasses examined every detail of his classy attire, making sure every gold button was buttoned on his cummerbund vest, his cuffs, and even that his sleeves were appropriately creased with the arm clips in the right place in case he needed to appropriately roll them up.

Turning to the side slightly, glancing from polished loafers to the tip of his coiffed curl, everything seemed to be right in place.

Today was the day he was to head to Beacon. Today was the day he would make his family proud, following in the line of Valets, and hopefully today would be the day he would find that person he was to follow for the rest of his life. He was a man of principle and dignity, his family had served many a great hunter in their line and had been the instrumental key to keeping those heroes sane. His father had served a great hero, same as his father, and Laurence was looking forward to doing the same.

Some would call the life of a Valet meaningless, pointless, why or how could anyone devote themselves to 'serving' another their whole life? The young Bittenburg found these 'people' that questioned such traditions infuriating, not that a gentleman of his standing would ever say such. He was honored and proud to serve, like the rest of his family, and he would do his very best to show that to the world.

Whoever his partner was to be, they would be a very lucky person indeed, for they would have the very best this Valet could offer.

* * *

><p>V-<p>

"C'mon, c'mon… oh, no, no-NOT! AURGH!"

There was a loud crash along the side of one of the airship's rooms, a supply closet really as a poor hand-held game console met its bitter end.

"SHIT!" tan hands came into contact with the guy's forehead, careful to avoid the big black horns that hugged around his fiery red spiky head. "Man, that was my last game!" he stomped his untied sneakers again, banging his head on air as he snorted, "Fuck!" after another groan or two, stomping his feet and shaking about, the young man finally lowered his hand and looked longingly at his mashed up game system.

He went by Viktor Amos… 'Amos' as in 'Almost but not quite adopted'.

Viktor was a Faunus, obviously, and like a lot of Faunus kids, he figured, their parents either got fed up with them or couldn't take care of them, so dumped them on the government system to feed and dress them. Vik was a snotty kid, a loud teenager, and an obnoxious young adult, so yea he knew he'd never get picked by the 'sweet and kind' people that always went around for charities and adopted poor Faunus kids to be basically their free slave labor.

As a 'ward of the state' Viktor had been given the Hunter training test like everyone else 'unfortunate' enough to not have biological adults to look after them. He'd aced it, obviously, and the home people had basically shipped him off on an airship as fast as they could grab him around the collar and toss him onboard.

He'd never had much growing up, so losing all his stuff wasn't _really_ a big loss… it was just annoying, ya know.

"Feh," he put a hand through his spiky orange and red hair, avoiding his black horns, and groaned, "Man, fuckit…" he swiped the pieces with his foot before heading towards the door, punkishly walking with a hand in his baggy shorts pockets and the other reaching out for the door…

So he was somewhat surprised when it opened before he could grab it, his beady red eyes blinking.

In front of him was a girl with strategically cut indigo-dark purple hair giving her this 'mysterious look' as it slanted to the right side of her face, in a dark dress with angles in a similar color. She looked at him for all of a second before giving this barely there frown like he was annoying, "Could you move?"

Immediately years of being a total jerkwad thug kicked in and Viktor stuck out his lower lip, tilting his head to the side sticking out his chin as he glared down at her narrow eyes, shoulders slumped in proper punk posture with his hands in his red vest pockets and blocking as much of the door as he could, "an' why should I, shorty?"

She looked at him flatly for all of a second before pushing past him under one arm, "Just move."

Vik gave little resistance as he turned to the side, still giving the girl his 'thug' look and squinting at her. Now it was time to play one of his favorite games: figure out what pissed them off. He was a punk, a thug, a gamer, a slacker, had piercings in his eyebrows, vibrantly flaming spiky hair, droopy clothes, and not to mention his big black horns noting him as a Faunus. Any one of these traits could get on normal peoples' nerves, so he'd made a game of figuring out what annoyed people the most so he could keep doing it. "S'up with you shorty?" he cocked his head to the side, flaring out his nose and giving a bit more of his annoying atmosphere.

The girl didn't seem to be paying him any mind, looking through the storage closet for some cleaning chemicals or something.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue annoyed, rolling his head this way and that looking around for something interesting. After a short while the girl returned as she was staring at him again. He looked down at her before grinning madly, "Sumtin' you want?" to add to his creep factor he stuck out his tongue and wiggled it, showing off it was forked and wiggling each end in different directions.

The girl didn't even seem to bat an eye, "Yes, I'd like to leave," she had in her hands what looked like a big thing of bleach.

Forked tongue back in his mouth, Viktor snorted, pushing up his lips in a scrunched up annoyed face, "You're no fun, shorty…"

FINALLY! She rolled her eyes, pushing past him again without a word.

Viktor grinned, finally finding what annoyed her.

* * *

><p>R-<p>

Raven Tultry.

That was her name.

Short and to the point, just like her.

She had spent the past few years studying the history of Remnant; not for her classes but out of her own appreciation of the history of the world, learning how to fight; not for her parents or teachers, she was merely interested by the art of combat as much as the classics and history, and generally being on her own and pursuing her own studies. Where other _children_ her own age flitted with gossip and worried about their looks, Raven had spent it studying the necessities she felt she would need for her future. History, combat, business, alchemy, Dust physics, geometry, architecture, political scaling and pretty much anything else she could get her hands on.

Knowledge was power.

… and she wanted to be prepared for whatever was to come.

Unlike her fellow students who socialized and worried about trivial things, Raven had been watching news reports, studying global patterns of Grimm migrations and even the geo-political status of things such as the Faunus Rights protests/riots and the distribution of Dust. She had realized long ago something was going on in the world as her observations showed obvious changes in patterns that had been established for decades.

Her parents, teachers and fellow students had passed her off as just someone that read too many books.

She didn't care. It was not their opinions she was worried about only her own survival.

Already she could see the way the world was shifting, war was coming, one way or another, either by the Humans and Faunus relations degrading more than they already were without cease or the Grimm, whose masses seemed to be cultivating closer and closer to the boarders of the four cities for one reason or another, or the four great city-kingdoms were going to start clashing, again, with one another, again for one reason or another.

Raven wanted to be ready.

That was her only reason.

When she had applied to Beacon it was not out of prestige or delusional notions of heroism, it was out of pure survival instinct. If she were to survive whatever was coming she needed to train, not just what she did herself, but **_real_** training by **_real_** professional Hunters and Huntresses. She wanted to have the skills to weather this storm, nothing more, nothing less.

Closing her book on usages of Glyphs, the dark indigo clad young woman heard the overhead speaker mention the airship to Vale.

One more stop and she would have all the skills she'd ever need.

She hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so i came up with the first names knowing i wanted to call them Team SLVR (because its honestly my favorite color~) as for the last names... realized they probably needed them and literally wrote down whatever popped into my head while writing... THIS is really the first thing i wrote about them, but figured the previous chapter was funnier to start off with :3

Anywho, randomness ho~

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	3. Team Semblance

**A/N:** aww... no one wants to say anything, oh well, i know you people are out there reading and giggling... at least about the first one, the second was just set up :P

here's another thing to snickers about~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Semblance<p>

VR-

"So hey, Rae-" Viktor called to the girl with a cheeky grin.

"Raven." She automatically cut back dryly, even if it was obviously ignored.

"-Rae, what's your semblance?" The young man had that cocky grin as he put his hands together, twirling his twin machine guns into one and somehow forming a massive ridiculously huge two-sided ax that he used to block an Ursa's claws.

"Now?" the (barely) smaller young woman who was standing back to back with the red-head horned moron waved her hand and two of her silver playing cards morphed into laser-firing attack drones, "Now, when we're fighting off a horde of Ursas, you feel is a good time to ask this?"

"Isn't it?" the horned moron grinned as he stuck his forked tongue out at the Ursa before removing its head from its shoulders thanks to his ax.

The indigo-purple haired girl _tried_ not to sigh in frustration, waving one hand out with a snap as a veritable hive of her deadly silver seeker drones ripped holes through another Ursa. There was _not_ a twitch in one of her slim well maintained brows, "Its gravity."

"What?!" the guy yelled, having converted his ax into a minigun and chaining away at two or three more Grimm headed their way.

The pale girl clinched her hands into fists at her sides, _really_ wishing she was with someone else right now, "Its Gravity!" she raised her voice, not _quite_ up to yelling at the idiot.

"Levity? Is that what you said?" there was a wide smirk on the jerk's face as he finally stopped the spinning minigun, converting it back into its ax form.

Apparently, _finally_ fed up, the dark clad girl stomped her feet, her silver minions finishing off the last Ursa as she turned on the dork she was stuck with. With a snap of her fingers and an angry flat look on her face the guy met face to ground, "I said… it's Gravity."

The guy struggled to get up, obviously putting in more effort to remove himself from the earth's embrace then he had been fighting the Grimm bears, "Dude, shorty?!" her brow twitched at his constant use of that word though colloquialism told her it was just a general term for women and not a constant rip on her height… but with what she'd known about him after meeting him for five minutes it may have just been a general insult. The flame haired guy grinned, somehow managing to push himself up, "That IS _AWESOME!"_ under much effort, and actually surprising the dark girl, the horned idiot managed to push himself up, standing with obviously much more effort than normal as he turned grinning at the girl.

Raven blinked for good measure, "How are you standing?" she had him under enough gravity that most people wouldn't be able to wiggle their toe let alone stand up.

The flame haired guy just grinned, finally leaning slightly on his bigass ax, "My semblance," he leaned into her, _totally_ invading her personal space and loving how much it obviously annoyed her, "Strength, I get stronger to last _longer…"_ his pierced brows wiggled as he added as much innuendo as possible into the words.

The young woman just groaned, snapping again and adding another G causing the moron to slump back to the ground, "Such a pervert."

"Hehe," he struggled on the ground, finally turning over and raising his hands, "Aight, aight, I yield shorty, I yield, turn it off~"

Raven crossed her arms, looking down at him flatly, "I thought you could last _longer_?" some part of her enjoyed being able to throw his words back in his face.

He _tried_ a cheeky grin but at this point the extra weight really was bothering him, "Hey shorty, even I got my limits… c'mon~"

She stared down at him her dark eyes flat, him _trying_ to give something that was probably a thuggish pass at a 'cute face' but looked utterly revolting, before she just sighed, twirling her finger and rolling her eyes.

Instantly Viktor could feel his limbs again, the weight lifted and he jumped up, arms raised in pumped fists, "I'm free! Woo!"

"Ugh," without even thinking the horned Faunus quickly met face to ground again. This was going to be a long four years.

After another back and forth of whose semblance was stronger, Raven decided to let Viktor off the hook and walk away, more out of boredom then actually caring.

The horned Faunus quickly jumped up, legs first and landing on his untied sneakers as he trotted after his partner, idly grabbing his bigass ax in one hand, "So hey," he caught up to her and started walking backwards somewhat ahead of her, "How come you didn't use that face-slam thingy against the Ursa?"

The dark clad girl couldn't help but raise a brow, that was a surprisingly coherent and observant thought coming from someone as hair brained as Viktor, "I can't use it on everything, least not things I'm not used to…"

"Things you're 'used to', huh?" he raised a pierced brow with an obvious perverted grin.

"Don't get any ideas," she cut him off before he could even start, "Human and Faunus physiology is simple enough to understand and similar enough that gravity has the same effect." Her hand twitched in her arms-crossed position as she looked slightly down and to the left, "I'm not that familiar with live Grimm and they are significantly bigger than people…"

Viktor had that scrunched up punk look on his face, obviously thinking about something really hard, "Soz that like, whatcha do with your silver cards?" he waved his hand, "Wavin' them around and stuff, you changing their gravity?"

A thin indigo brow rose on the pale girl's forehead, "Yes, actually," she was honestly surprised at his observational skills to notice something like that, "I can only really control how much gravity and the direction it has on something. Smaller objects," she waved her hand and two of her cards came out, twirling around it, "Such as these are easier to control, and I'm so used to them it really takes no effort," the two morphed into their seeker laser drone forms, pointing about and seeming to look for targets.

"S'pretty cool," Vik moved to be walking alongside her, bigass ax over one shoulder as he looked down at her small weapons, "Cooler 'n my semblance, least," he turned to face away from her, scratching one of his pointy ears, missing as she looked at him surprised, "I just get stronger, like just physically stronger, I mean," he waved his hand about, "I could proly out bearhug an Ursa but that ain't worth much in the long run, ya know?" he shrugged his shoulder with his ax, "All my combat stuff relies on this thing, least I can just keep adding to it and making it more awesome!"

A _slight_ smirk may or may not have passed on the (slightly) smaller girl's face as she tucked away her cards, "Well, like you said," she nearly skipped ahead of him, arms innocently held behind her back, "You get stronger to last longer~"

Behind her the red head blushed, for what reason, neither would ever know.

* * *

><p>Semblance<p>

SVR-

"I got it!" the overly excitable horned Faunus jumped up off the side of his bed, fists pumped and wide grin on his face.

Raven, his partner, was seated at the desk near her bed while Sylvia, their leader, was lounging on her bed, tapping her foot and listening to her music like normal on her headphones. Neither female really bothered to look up as the excitable gamer seemed to be jumping around trying to get their attention.

With a gruff snort, and realizing neither woman was looking his way, he crossed his arms and took on his more 'serious' thug pose, "So either of you wanna hear what I gotta say?"

"No." they quipped in unison.

"Pfft," Vik dropped back on the bed, scratching around his horns while glaring squinty red eyes at their leader, "C'mon boss, it's about your partner…"

A grey wolf ear twitched. Obviously her interest was piqued.

The other Faunus just widened his cheeky grin, leaning towards her, "C'mon boss, you gotta know, riiiight?"

Grey eyes turned to the red-head, which was really as interested as she ever showed in anything.

"hehe," Vik gripped his hands in front of him triumphantly, "Knew it!" he commented to himself in a 'low' voice, raising the brows of both women, "Soz like this!" he raised one hand, looking at their leader who was at least now looking his way, "I figured out what Laurence's Semblance's gotta be, right…" he waved his hands like this was the most amazing thing in the world, already the girls were rolling their eyes, "Its _Style_!"

… It was so quiet after that statement any one of them could easily hear the crickets chirping outside.

"What?" surprisingly it was Raven, Vik's partner who _had_ been reading something, turned in her chair to look at her obviously insane partner.

"No, no, hear me out!" the horned Faunus turned to his partner, completely missing the shell-shocked look on the wolf Faunus as she seemed to be trying to process what was said, "Dude's like, the man-maid right?" his partner rightfully facepalmed, "And knows all this crazy stuff 'bout like manners and junk-"

"And junk?" Raven grumbled, face still firmly in hand.

"-'n is always totally spot-on dapper-" Vik was grinning so wide his eyes were closed and didn't even realize the girls' reactions.

"Dapper?" a grey wolf ear twitched as Sylvia's blonde brows furrowed in confusion.

"-with like his swank clothes, shiny cuffs and what not," the girls were staring at the insanity that was their _other_ male member while Vik was getting into his jam, bringing one hand up and posing all proper for musing, "Then there's his fighting style, dude **_never_** misses a moment to just look spot-on cool."

Blonde brows were furrowed in the middle of Sylvia's forehead as she was staring at the ceiling, picturing her partner's fighting style. She had to blink and slightly blush as she realized the _insane_ member of their team might be right, "He does know how to use those sawed-off shotguns and cane real well…"

"You are not feeding into this?!" Raven snapped from the other side of the room.

Twin snaps and Vik was pointing at their team leader, grin wide as he continued, both seemingly ignoring his partner, "That's what's up, dude's got a cane, a _pimp __**cane**_ as his weapon and morphs that sucka into twin sawed-offs or a full on combat shotgun," he held his hands up near his head as if giving up in defeat, "Guy's got unnatural style."

It was at this point Sylvia was rubbing her hand against her chin, musing, as her tail wagged on the opposite side of her bed, "Ya know Vik, I don't say this often-"

"Please don't," Raven dryly commented, knowing _exactly_ what was going to come out of her leader's mouth and _exactly_ the kinds of headaches it was going to cause her…

Sylvia turned in her bed to look at the weird spikey red haired Faunus, that serious and calculating wolf stare as she said the words that would likely spell doom for the dark girl in the corner for the next few weeks, "-but I think you're right."

Viktor's hands went up in fists above his head, "Booyah!" as Raven's head met desk, "Goddamnit…"

… And somewhere in the dormitory a totally stylish, dapper, tall, slim young man who was folding his team's laundry sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** no one seems to bluntly talk about semblances, and i've always kinda wondered why since it'd be really cool to have magical powers and just compare them, ya know~ Only Pyrrha seems to give any good info on them let alone talk about them XD

so yea, just me giggling using this OC team to do that... i'v also realized while writing these little crack drabbles that i based the team members off of villians: Raven - Maleficent/Queen Mab, Viktor - Satan/The Devil, and Sylvia - The Big Bad Wolf... Laurence, like just about anything about him, seems to be an odd-ball... he's basically a butler, the running joke about 'its Valet' is from my watching this old British show where the Valet- Jeeves (yes, THAT Jeeves) corrects his 'Gentlemen' who's played by a young Hugh Laurie... 'A Butler buttles (handles the affairs of dinner), a Valet does everything a young Gentleman needs' so Laurence is based around that... so he just kinda stands out as 'wtf are you doing there with these reformed villains?' i guess all the bad guys just need a minion and that's why he's there XD

oh well, its an inside joke to me, hope you others reading at least enjoy the giggle :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	4. Team Canines

**A/N:** because RWBY Lover asked what happen when Sylvia meets Ruby AKA Big Bad Wolf meets Little Red Riding Hood...

i laughed reading that honestly cause i hadn't thought about it XD

here you are~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Canines<p>

S & ZR-

Ruby was out in the courtyards of Beacon one day giving Zwei a walk when a shiver ran down her spine. Being Ruby this meant she squeaked, jumped about a foot in the air and erratically glanced around. No, there wasn't a Weiss coming up to her screaming, surprise attacks by Yang and as far as she could tell the school wasn't on fire… not that it ever was or should be… honest! But marking off the 'normal' things that would make her freak out this just left her confused. Scratching her head the dark red head turned to her trusty adorable corgi companion, "Hey Zwei-AGH!" only to find someone else…

Crouched down by the little black and white corgi was a young woman in a black long coat with blonde hair, bangs in front and short tufted fringe around her ears… _grey wolf ears…_ and the rest drawn back in a long wrapped pony-tail that easily went down her spine and a bit past her tail… wait, what?!

Again Ruby jumped in the air with a squeak, "OHMIGODWHEREDIDYOUCOMEFROM?!"

The wolf eared and tailed girl just seemed to snort, still staring at the panting corgi. Zwei just seemed to tilt his head.

"Eh?" the leader of Team RWBY just scrunched up her face confused, lowering her hands from shocked confusion to just plain confused.

There was a growl from the girl and a bark from the corgi.

"Wha-?" by this point Ruby's hands were dangling in front of her as the younger girl was beyond confused. Were they… _talking_… to one another?!

Suddenly the blonde Faunus turned to the dog's apparent owner, her flat grey eyes meeting the girl's shocked silver ones, "So you're Ruby?"

"Eep!" again that surprised squeak and jump as Ruby went back about a foot, hands in the air freaked out the girl looked her way… let alone knew her name. After about a minute of the Faunus just flatly staring at her, her tail waving to the other side, Ruby finally started lowering her hands, "Er… I mean," putting her hands down and zipping back next to the crouching girl she held out her hand with a brilliant, and obviously forced, smile, "I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!"

Those flat grey eyes just continued to stare, first at the girl's face, then her hand, then back without moving an inch, "I know."

Silence.

"Eh-heh…" Ruby's hand lowered slowly with each nervous laugh as the Faunus just kept staring at her flatly, not rising from her crouch or moving to shake her hand. Finally the red head just seemed to give up, deflating, hand lowering staring at the wolf eared girl confused, "Sooo…"

Continued flat stare.

"Uhhmmm?" the younger girl scratched the side of her face, not sure what to do in this situation. Socializing was not something she did… period… so having this random weirdo Faunus just literally pop up outta nowhere and 'talk'? with her dog? Seemingly flippant to her? Well… "Yea I'm really confused on what to do in this situation…"

A grey wolf ear twitched. Zwei barked. Ruby groaned further.

"Well," after a good long minute of uncomfortable silence the blonde Faunus put her hands on her knees and pushed herself to stand up. At her full height she was a good foot over Ruby's head, staring down as apathetic and unnerving as before… only now towering.

Ruby tried not to quiver.

"See ya," she raised her chin in the younger girl's direction, though Ruby had the distinct impression it was meant for her dog as Zwei quickly barked at the woman's passing.

"That… was… weird…" a dark red brow remained up as silver eyes watched the wolf Faunus walk away, hands in her black coat pockets leisurely, grey tail swishing this way and that under the long white pony tail. "Very… very… weird…" Ruby just cocked her head to the side, looking down at Zwei, who looked up at her with his vacant panting before the young huntress just shrugged, "Eh!" turning down the opposite way and continuing on the path.

Unbeknownst to the girl continuing on her path with her adorable canine, the predator they'd just seen off hadn't _quite_ left. In the bushes not far away grey wolfine ears lay flat as similarly colored eyes watched the little girl in the red hood. For some reason there was a devious smirk on the perpetrators face, showing a bit of her large canines.

There was the familiar sound of a shotgun cocking behind her and the wolf Faunus stiffened.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Turning enough to spy over her shoulder, Sylvia caught sight of Laurence, dapper, calm and stylish as always… only having his combat shotgun out and crossed his chest, not aiming specifically at her but she knew he would in an instant.

Those grey eyes narrowed and it was one of those rare instances where the young Valet saw the wolf woman pout, "You're no fun…"

He cocked his shotgun again to make his point abundantly clear…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i have no idea what exactly Syl has in mind but apparently predatory stalking is involved... and Laurence is keeping her at bay with his shotgun... guess he qualifies as the Huntsman? XD

i somewhat doubt she's completely dissuaded... a hunter must hunt! afterall~ and Zwei doesn't seem to mind XD

Honestly when i was thinking Syl as BBW i was thinking in the sense of like the three little pigs, she'll huff and puff and blow your house down... then have bacon XD not so much the eating of grannies and little kids... but hey, i could be wrong~ or that could be her mom, who knows! XD

Thanks for the odd little idea~

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury

Ps: hope everyone else enjoyed Coco beating up Beowulves punk-rocker style, i know i did XD


	5. Team Bonding

**A/N:** hello again :3

RWBY Lover glad you liked last chap, i feel i may have to expand on that again in the future... once i figure out whatever evil machinations Syl has for Ruby XD

anywho, here's some random Team Bonding~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Library Chat<p>

SVR-

"So where's Laurence?" Raven glanced up from her history text, not really concerned, just idly wondering out loud when she noticed neither Faunus member of her team; her dimwitted partner and their just as apathetic leader, were doing anything _remotely_ related to school work. Sure they had the books out, yes they were opened to pages and there were scrawled notes and highlighters everywhere as they sat at a table on the middle level of the library… but despite whatever 'effort' they put into crafting a haphazard study environment neither were taking advantage of it. Sure, she wasn't either but she'd already memorized just about every book known to man or at least her partner liked to snark about that quite loudly.

"I'unno," Viktor mumble-grunted around a lollipop, which he shouldn't have had since food was 'technically' prohibited in the library, as he leaned back in a chair barely balanced on its back legs, something else he shouldn't have been doing, while playing some new handheld device and nearly tipping himself, chair and all, over. It was a disaster waiting to happen and Raven planned to catch every minute of it on her scroll. His forked tongue clicked as he sucked on the lollipop, shifting around so the handheld was above him in the air, "I aint his keeper, thought Syl was in charge of the man-maid?"

Raven stared at him flatly over her book… discreetly putting her scroll in position for the inevitable fall.

There was a snort on the other side of the table. Grey wolfine ears twitched though it was hard to tell if it was from them speaking or the music playing from the modified headphones wrapped around them. Sylvia was sitting in her chair sideways, one foot up and crossed on her opposite knee as she used the back of the chair and the table as arm rests flipping the page of her comic. That's right, the leader of Team SLVR wasn't bothering to study at all, she was openly, and defiantly, reading her latest comic.

Those narrow indigo eyes of the sole human present went from her doofus horned partner to her team leader, finally putting her own book down, "Aren't you worried about him?"

"He'll come when he feels like it," the wolf Faunus said lowly, flipping another page and swishing her tail to the other side.

Raven's flat look didn't seem to want to move at all, "Ugh," she put one pale hand to her head, "What's the point of scheduling a team study session if no one's bothering to study…" it was rhetorical and just her venting… not that she didn't expect some kind of answer anyway.

"Cuz you like wastin' our time," Vik grunted, somehow managing to lean even further back, nearly over the back of the chair without miraculously tipping it.

"Gives us the option to spend casual time doing what we enjoy without interfering with one another…" Syl's lower voice piped in, turning another page and smirking at whatever she was reading.

Raven nudged her book out of the way with her elbow as she set it on the table, her head in hand as she deflated, "Kind of a waste to call it a 'study session' if no one's studying…"

"Bonding time?" a blonde brow went up on the wolf Faunus.

Vik raised a hand and snapped pointing at their leader as if agreeing with her assessment.

Dark eyes narrowed more as the human woman glared at her partner, "Defeats the point if not all members are present…"

Sylvia just shrugged, couldn't win them all, "Laurence is doing what he likes to do…"

"Cleaning!" the red head growled as loud as he dared in the library.

A blonde brow went up as the woman's grey narrowed on the horned Faunus, "… just as we are," another snort, the other members of Team SLVR had come to the conclusion that was wolf speak for 'end of discussion'… or something, as she flipped the page and continued, "And just so you know not all of us aren't studying."

An indigo purple brow rose, "Oh really?"

Grey wolfine ears twitched, each moving slightly to separate noises, "Indeed," page flip, "Currently I'm studying how to properly track and discern body types and interactions between them using only sound…"

Vik moved his knees enough to look 'down' himself at their leader, punkish confused look obvious, "But ain't you listening to music boss?"

A grey eye glanced his way momentarily, perhaps the slightest of grins gracing her sharp features, "Actually I can hear everything perfectly fine," finally moving from her position, the wolf woman raised one hand to pull off one of the headphones, wiggling her ear as she did so, placing it on the table. There was barely any sound coming out of the device, causing the other two members of SLVR to raise their brows as they leaned forward on the table.

"Dude," Vik poked the thing, face all scrunched up in a curious way, "You can hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," Raven frowned, not liking being left out.

The read head turned to his partner, grinning that wide cheeky grin as he wiggled his pointed ears, "Must be a Faunus thing cause I can hear music coming from these fine, even if it's like hella low~"

"It's not for me," Sylvia reached out, grabbed the headphone and replaced it, "I have this thing on the lowest setting and it still takes up about half my hearing range," she closed her comic and tossed it on the table, leaning forward on her elbows, "And I use the other half trying not to deafen myself cause you all talk so bloody damn loud."

Brows rose higher, at least it piqued Raven's interest. She'd learned pretty quickly that the two Faunus members of her team were, to put it simply, rather blunt. They took no offense about Faunus questions, not seeing them as anything special, and both had vastly different views about their species. Neither seemed disturbed, or cared really, about the whole White Fang issue going on; Sylvia was as apathetic about Faunus rights and politics as she was about humans and Vik just didn't have the brain cells to think beyond 'ooh explosions!' at least in her opinion. So while Raven had never really had the… _opportunity_ to ask other, 'normal' Faunus things about their abilities and heritage, the two in front of her, as dysfunctional as they were, didn't even bat an eye at her odd questions. That's why the dark haired girl didn't feel inclined to keep her curiosity to herself, "How do you speak at a normal volume?" grey eyes shifted to her and she merely tilted her head, "You say according to your hearing we all talk too loud, why don't you talk low or whisper all the time?"

Those grey ears twitched and their leader stared, which was about as interested in any topics as she got, "I learned," she closed her comic, a monumental feat, and set it on the table as she turned to face the human, "Before coming here I spent a few years on my own, the human world is quite noisy and people get quite angry when you speak at a volume that doesn't hurt, but I learned to compensate," she pointed to the headphones on her ears with the barest of smirks, "Why do you think I'm always wearing these?"

"'Cause you're a badass, duh!" Vik grinned wide, again leaning at an impossible position with his game over his head.

Despite herself, Syl smirked.

… then flat out laughed when, fed up with the dangling, Raven used her Semblance to _force_ the horned Faunus' head to meet ground.

About two levels up above the trio stood a totally dapper young gentleman with a small paperback book in his hand. A grin spread across Laurence's face as he pushed up his glasses at the silliness of his teammates.

Yep, team bonding indeed.

* * *

><p>Early Morning<p>

L-

5:30am. Alarm rings once. Hand meets alarm before it can ring again and Laurence sits up in his bed and cracks his neck. After twisting his head, both left and right, he reaches out for the silver framed glasses on his night stand, quickly placing them on his face and counts to twenty. Upon opening his eyes they have adjusted to the normal darkness of their shared team room, only the light from outside; moon, stars, street lights, permeate the area this early and he can see none of his fellow teammates have stirred despite the noise.

Two beds over Viktor Amos is sprawled out on his back, half-way on, half-way off his bed with his odd tongue sticking out of his open drooling mouth. The boy slept in his boxers and a tank top, a pillow in one arm halfway on him, halfway falling off, and the only part of his ruffled blankets that touch him are wound up around his right ankle. Everything else is either uncovered or hanging off… it was a great wonder the horned Faunus didn't snore.

On the bed furthest next to the wall was Raven Tultry, pristine and still, mostly wrapped under the covers with the edge to them tucked under her arm as she slept on her side facing towards Viktor. She slept quietly for as much as he knew, though even if she did go to bed facing away from her partner trying to ignore his pre-bed antics he always found she'd turned some time in her sleep and was facing him by morning. He was never around when the others got up but he did wonder sometimes who got up first and noticed what.

Finally the third bed from the far wall, next to his own contained the last member of their team; their leader. Laurence found he lingered on his… 'partner' the most, while with the other two it was nothing more than a glance to ensure they were still there, for the young female Faunus who slept next to him it always felt like an eternity. It was rude to stare so he hated to do so but she was by far the most intriguing. Viktor was an orphan so he had no manners and no care but for himself and Raven was an introvert looking out for her own survival but even she needed people. They were easy to read and a glance was all it took.

Sylvia Lancaster was not easy to read. She slept perhaps the most restless, if she slept at all. There were nights when they'd all go to bed around the same time and she was always the last he assumed to turn in, only to wake before his alarm and find her at her desk looking things over, or worse not even in the room, off who knew where. He knew very little about her and her habits, as stated the other two were easy to read and figure out, making them easy to predict, she was not. She did not act like a 'human' or in human ways like any other Faunus he'd come into contact with, instead she acted more like the animal she had ears and a tail from. It had aggravated him, being unable to 'read' his charge but then he'd started noticing certain things she did, the way she moved, tilted her head, her ears and tail moved to sounds and stress. He'd decided to put her in the perspective of watching a dog and he'd had significantly more success at calming his own nerves, not perfect, but better. She slept whenever there was a chance, never passed up food, would often pace about and check the perimeter of what he supposed was their territory. He'd watched her one night as she walked the entire length of the room seemingly looking for something only to turn around and do it again. When humans paced it was because they were upset or nervous, when a… 'canine' paces it is because they are just checking things.

Some part of him wondered if she could see in the dark. He'd seen a light reflect in her eyes and knew that happened in dogs because they had a special lens that allowed them night vision. He wondered if the same thing applied, some Faunus could see in the dark right?

He'd come to notice that on nights he didn't find her in bed she had slept earlier in the day, usually when it was just the two of them. He would be performing maintenance on his equipment or cleaning the others' things or some other task he didn't mind doing in their room and he would turn around and she'd just be asleep on her bed. It was always so sudden, he'd be talking to her, she'd even respond, then he turned around and suddenly she was out. This of course never happened when he was vacuuming as she more often than once growled at the machine, ears drawn back and tail puffed out before leaving the room in a huff.

Well yesterday he didn't recall any point where she was randomly asleep and there were no lights on so that meant she should be in bed, right?

His dark green eyes skimmed the outline of her bed. Another thing that had surprised him, she didn't sleep like normal people. Yes, Amos slept falling of his bed and Tultry was still as the dead, but their leader was even stranger. She slept in a curled up ball. Her blanket was pushed around and shoved up in a neat little way that it literally cradled her curled form along with her pillows making a kind of nest where she slept exposed in the middle of. On the first night they'd slept together in the same room they'd all been as uncomfortable as co-ed young adults would be… except maybe Vik as he was who he was. But even the perverted front Vik put up was nothing compared to facing the sight of this tall, muscular Faunus woman who had shamelessly stripped down to her underwear and working on taking those off before Raven had kicked both he and her new partner out giving her a moment to talk with their strange leader. Apparently, according to Sylvia when they'd been allowed back in, it was normal, in her mind, for the pack to sleep together in a pile, naked. Amos barely survived the mental imagery. But she had been 'convinced' by Raven to wear clothes… even if it was somewhat obvious she had very little interest in doing so. A new room rule was at that point established that a shirt and shorts were at least required for bed, causing Viktor to grumble as he too would have just slept in his boxers. Raven had offered Sylvia a night gown but the wolf-woman had immediately disagreed, same with the sarcastic offer from Vik for a pair of his boxers and a tank top.

She had merely glanced at him and Laurence had agreed without a word, handing her one of his boxer-briefs and one of his undershirts. She had made this doggish display of sniffing them with her tail waving about and suffice it to say she still slept in that pair… seeing as she'd unceremoniously ripped a whole in the boxer-briefs for her tail and the shirt was obviously quite stretched around the chest.

So there she was, curled up in a ball, tail nearly touching her nose in borrowed undergarments of his that were now basically hers. She was facing him, her high wall of blankets and pillows on the other side as she was as close to the edge near him as possible. Occasionally her tail would wag, her limbs would twitch and she growled low in her chest. He wondered if she dreamed of chasing prey like a dog. He liked it when she was as peaceful, and asleep, as this. There were a few times he'd caught her growling loudly and whimpering in her sleep, brow furrowed as if in pain and while his brain didn't want to admit it he knew she must have been having a nightmare of some sort.

She'd never said much of her past, always giving this air of resentment and he got the feeling whatever happened between her and her family that had her wind up here was far worse then what any human may have done to her. She didn't like humans the same as she didn't like Faunus, neither culture fitting the way of the world she'd been raised on.

He wondered if she dreamed of home or of here and which one was the nightmares.

With a hefty sigh those dark green eyes behind silver frames glanced at the clock. 5:43am. He'd spent entirely too long checking on his team. With a silent stretch the tall slim gentleman rose from his bed, taking one last look at his strange partner and going about his day. Laundry to be done, classes, cleaning, Vik had spilled something on the carpet yesterday that would require the vacuum cleaner. A part of him smirked at the idea… even more when he heard an angry growl from the girl next to him, as if in her dreams she heard his thoughts.

Perhaps, just for today, he would smile down at her, run a finger along her wolfine ear and say, "Go back to sleep…"

Perhaps not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i find it funny Laurence spends most of the funny moments off cleaning something, being the Valet he is, 'unseen and unnoticed' they're like ninjas! So i had him do a thing~ his perspective is interesting...

also, there is no canine alive i've ever met that likes a vacuum... canine-Faunus are not exception to this in my head canon XD

i'd like any other suggestions, last one was fun~ comments welcomed! but most of all hope you all reading silently are at least enjoying my moment of... 'not doing my work' :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	6. Team TABL

**A/N:** cause this is where i got the whole screwing with the team name idea from~ Ozzy and Glyndy just 'improved' it XD

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Team… TABL!<p>

SLVR-

"Hrmm… no… no… doesn't make sense… argh!" Vik was furiously scribbling away at his desk. This caused several brows to rise from his teammates as Vik _NEVER_ stuck around at his desk long enough to do anything, let alone study or scribble furiously.

Raven was openly staring from her desk next to his, mind blown that something was going through what she liked to call the 'void space' between her partner's horns and pointy ears.

Sylvia was lounging on her bed, _discreetly_ glancing at the more hyperactive member of her team over her comic, particularly when he made some louder noise.

And Laurence was doing what Laurence always did, cleaning. The Valet's attention was barely hampered by the strangeness of their… _special_ teammate's sudden use of his provided desk but that didn't mean the man-maid wasn't keeping a close eye on him. A proper gentleman is _totally_ capable of keeping track of one, loud, idiot furiously scribbling away at his desk and dusting Ms. Tultry's bookshelf at the same time. Totally.

"BAM!" the fiery haired Faunus threw his hands up in jubilation, like he'd just solved one of the hardest problems known to man as he swiveled around his chair, wide grin on his face and holding his masterpiece… of scribbled notebook paper.

Raven had yelped as she jumped out of her chair, hand over her chest. Sylvia raised a blonde brow while lowering her comic and Laurence didn't bother stopping his dusting. This was some serious lint and needed to be seriously handled.

"I have figured out!" like Viktor did with everything, loud voice and strange gang-sign-like hand gestures were required. Today's method included what looked to be turned rocker-hands pointing at his chest, one with the scribbled paper in it.

Brows rose but no one openly asked, knowing he'd tell them anyway.

"Soz like," vibrant hand gestures waving about as he held up his scribbled paper, only really Sylvia was in a position to actually read the thing… and even then it made no sense, "I was wondering why Syl's our boss, right!"

Brows rose higher, particularly a blonde one.

A rocker-hand pointed at the blonde wolf Faunus, "And while yes, you are a badass boss, ya gotta wonder why outta all'a us badasses, you're the badass-in-charge?"

The wolf-woman snorted, going back to her comic… mostly.

"So that got me thinking," Vik continued apparently not even noticing half his audience was gone: Sylvia to her comic and Laurence to his cleaning. Raven was just kind of staring at the horror in front of her since 'thinking' and 'Viktor' didn't belong within fifty feet of each other, "Maybe its cause of our team name!" excitedly the horned Faunus presented his paper high, apparently garnering back the attention of his teammates momentarily, "So I came up with a few examples that we could'a gone with instead of 'Silver' (SLVR)!"

This… this actually piqued the other's interest, Laurence and Raven more in the sense of watching a train wreak about to happen, but Sylvia found the concept genuinely interesting. What other letter combinations would their strangest member have come up with to appropriate different leadership in their team?

"Soz, first up!" he held the paper as if to read and his other hand as if to stop questions, "We'll go with me, cuz I'm awesome!" there was a groan distinctly from the boy's left though his continuously wide grin told them he didn't notice or care, "I figured out 'Ability' (ABLT) or 'Versatile' (VRSL)," he lowered the paper, grinning madly at their leader, really the only one directly in his line of sight, waiting for an evaluation.

Her grey ear twitched as she lowered her book, "Why are there two?"

The red head visibly deflated, almost fell out of his chair, as if the answer was obvious. He quickly righted himself and growled, "Cuz, gotta try last names too!"

"Huh," Raven blinked, her vocalization causing the others to look her way, "That's… actually kind of smart to think about…"

Viktor beamed, "See!" he made a gesture as if to nudge her but she was too far away to actually touch before turning back to his 'boss', "So, what'cha think boss, I'd make a great leader an' you know it!" his wide cocky grin and self-imposing told the other three that was utter bullshit.

"No," was the unanimous response from the other three.

"Tch, course," the horned boy deflated.

"Although," Laurence, who was still dusting, "I am somewhat impressed you managed to come up with those out of our names as it is, good work Mr. Amos."

Viktor grinned again, glad someone agreed with him, somewhat, even if it was the man-maid.

"Still, kind of stupid," Raven leaned her head on one hand on her desk, turned to look at her partner, "What kind of names are that for a team anyway? Versatile and Ability?" she waved her hand about as if unimpressed, "Trying to suggest that's what we're good at or something?"

Vik deflated more, groaning, "You try comin' with somethin' from four letters starting with V and A?"

Raven opened her mouth as if coming up to the challenge… then closed it when she had nothing.

"S'what I thought!" Vik's stupid cheeky grin was back as he raised the paper, "But screw that, I ain't much'a the leadin' type anyway, letsee what you got _Leader_," he nudged his head towards his partner, turning towards her and grinning like an idiot-

"Oh, come on I'm not even interes-" the girl started, turning back to her desk about to ignore her partner-

"We got 'Table' (TABL) or 'Rivals' (RVLS)…" Viktor read off the paper.

Raven's head nearly hit the desk before she turned on her partner, "What the hell?!" the girl was seconds away from standing up and smacking the boy upside his head… or using her semblance and causing him to meet ground, "Seriously! TABLE?!"

There was a snort from the wolf's bed… and perhaps by her bookshelf.

The smile never left Vik's face as he held up his hands innocently, "Hey, hey, shorty, I tried!" he held up his scribbled paper, showing he _did_, in some fashion, _try_ to come up with other things… they just didn't work, "Honestly I was gonna go with 'Tablet' but ya know once someone saw T-A-B-L they would'a automatically thought 'Table'," he scratched the back of his head as if embarrassed… least he _appeared_ genuine about it.

"Hmm," there was a hum by the bookshelf as Laurence's feather duster shooed a fluff ball, "That is actually a very logical and coherent point, impressive Mr. Amos."

Again, Viktor beamed at the man-maid's flat praise.

There was another snicker futilely hidden by a comic from Sylvia's bed, "..._snrk_… table…"

"Oh shut up!" a pencil went flying that the wolf girl easily dodged.

"Anyway!" Vik, still perky and happy to get a response from his teammates, turned to the man cleaning the bookshelf, "Letsee what man-maid would give us if he was boss, eh?"

Laurence was enough of a well-bred gentleman to recognize and acknowledge when someone was speaking to him… even if they were an idiot. So the valet stopped his dusting and turned towards the interior of the room, flat green eyed gaze behind those dapper silver framed glasses bore into the fiery red haired Faunus, daring him to do his worst!

Vik made this face like he was seriously thinking, ignoring Laurence's strict stare, as he rubbed one finger under his chin and pushed out his lower lip, "Ya know, I dun see why the headmaster didn't go this route, cause Laurence is such a swell guy an' all…"

Any normal person would swell with pride at the comment. Laurence wasn't a 'normal person', he was a gentleman, and a gentleman was always proper and humble!

"So dis is what I came up with," he held up one hand to emphasize his beats with each syllable, "Laurence my man, if you were our boss we'd be called Team 'Battle' (BATL) or Team _'Lovers'_ (LVRS)," that last one **_required_** lowering the paper and inappropriate wiggling of eyebrows towards his partner.

Raven visibly shuddered… both at the action and the idea that Headmaster Ozpin probably _seriously_ thought of calling them that, "Ugh…"

Sylvia, surprisingly, had a completely blank and neutral reaction… she was just staring ahead of herself, comic down in her lap, as if nothing was said at all… it was weird.

"Soooo?!" again, inappropriate wiggling of pierced eyebrows as Viktor leaned towards his male teammate, "What'cha think, boss _Lover~_"

The only gentlemanly response the young valet could think of was to push up his glasses, close his eyes and state flatly, "Interesting concept," with a perfect heel-turn the young coifed haired valet was back to dusting, "Though I can see why those would be denied…" after a short pause where the horned Faunus giggled, the valet added over his shoulder, "Besides, we have an excellent leader, and I'm sure she is fine with the position…" Laurence was not a leader… he was a valet and a gentleman… thank god.

Viktor threw the paper over his shoulder, smiling but giving a pressed sigh, "So yea, guess we're stuck with 'Silver' (SLVR), sorry there Syl," the horned Faunus turned his swivel chair to the wolf woman that was still staring ahead of herself at nothing, "But seems by process of elimination you're stuck as our boss~"

Grey eyes blinked as her head tilted slightly, "What did you come up with for our last names?"

A pierced brow rose before Vik quirked his head, turning enough to grab the sheet and looking it over, other hand scratching away confused, "Yea, I couldn't really come up with anything that started with L for the other three letters…" his lower lip stuck out as he was thinking again, finger under his chin and staring intently at the page, "L-A-B-T? Lab-t, 'lab-it'? L-T-A-B… uhh… L-T-B-A… 'light-able' that's kinda dumb… L-B-A-T? 'Label'? naa… L-B-A-T…?"

"Labatt," the wolf Faunus threw out, eyes back on her comic.

Several brows rose, though Vik was the one to squintily look at their leader, "Wait… isn't that-?"

"A beverage from up north," Sylvia was definitely smirking…

The stupid grin spread on Vik's face before he busted out laughing.

"Oh lord," Raven's hand met face and Laurence was back to dusting… ignoring whatever else was going on.

"We are **_SO_** using that! HAHA!" Vik was in a fit of laughter, glad the wolf Faunus was their designated leader after all.

Sylvia was smirking to herself, eyes fully engaged with her comic, "Although," one of her grey wolf ears twitched, telling the others she found something quite amusing, "We could go with 'Limit Breaker' (LTBA)," her self-satisfied smirk didn't leave.

Brows went up, though only Vik seemed seriously interested with his finger along his chin and leaning slightly, "Bit long though don't'cha think?" he piqued a pierce brow, smirking, "Though, as a gamer, I do like the cut of your jib for suggesting such!"

Raven rolled her eyes, almost wanting to bang her head on her desk, "How does that even make sense?" her hands went up as if fed up, "And its two words! _TWO_ words!"

The wolf woman just shrugged, not caring in the least, "There's a team called 'Coffee' spelled C-F-V-Y…"

All shoulders slumped, abandoning all logic.

"Yea let's just stick with 'Silver'," Vik was leaning back in his swivel chair, arms crossed and looking serious, "Makes the most sense," a swift determined nod from the horned Faunus, "Thanks boss!"

The woman who was back to reading her comic just nodded firmly, as if the matter was settled. Normalcy reestablished, the room was quiet for a good couple of minutes as they all went back to doing what they normally did; read, doodle, study and clean.

Then there was a snicker, "_snrk…_ team table…"

"SHUT UP!" and with that the first shot was fire and the Paper War of semester one began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** cause the devil is a crouching moron hidden genius... of insanity... yes :D

Team Table or Team Booze are still kinda my favorites XD

Till next *salute-waves* Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	7. Team Noise

**A/N:** a weird thought that popped in my head... this IS basically a monster-hunter version of co-ed college right~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Noise<p>

VR & Y-

When Viktor and Raven had gotten back from 'training' (AKA: detention due to something Vik may or may not have done and dragged Raven along with him) late one night they found the door to their dorm locked. Vik may not have noticed as he was totally out of it and literally slumped on the door (Professor Port was an evil, evil man) half dazed and drooling as he limply pawed at the door knob that for some reason wasn't opening, but his partner certainly did. After the third time of her partner proving just how inept he was she reached out and grabbed his hand to make him stop, leaning in close and pressing her ear to the door.

"Uh… Rae?" her bleary eyed Faunus partner asked in a whisper, for whatever reason he whispered she'd probably never know.

"Shh," she put one finger to her lips as she concentrated on listening to what was on the other side of the door. Normally they didn't lock the door unless no one was in the room, but given that it was only the afternoon it stood to reason at least Laurence would be in the room cleaning something.

After a second of silence, followed by Vik leaning his pointy ear to the door and squinting at his partner, there was a suddenly **_LOUD_** thump! Followed by another… and another… and growling… some muffled vocal sounds and several other things that didn't make a whole lot of sense…

Except in _one_ context.

Indigo and red eyes widened as the two partners stared at one another, ears still pressed to the door and both frozen in place, unable to move or speak.

After another couple of minutes there was another loud thud that had the partners jumping away from the door and staring at it as if it were on fire.

They both blinked, not sure of what to say…

"Fuck!" Vik finally said, seeming more awake then he was ten minutes ago.

"Sounds like it…" Raven quipped, eyes wide and her mental filter obviously not working again.

"Fuck!" was all Vik could say, luckily he was too distracted to notice his partner's slip.

"That's my cue!" suddenly out of nowhere the two members of Team SLVR were shackled around the neck by strong arms and locked in by large… _assets!_

Raven immediately squeaked and tried to remove herself from the iron grip, her partner was completely content to remain where he was even if the position looked quite painful. The boy's face was red and he looked to be in heaven.

"S'uuuuup Hooootie~" Viktor's voice was partly muffled and melodic, for the same reason.

"Hehe!" the blonde brawler that had the two in headlocks raised her arm around the boy enough to flick one of his black horns, "S'up Horny!" she gave the two an impromptu neck hug… though Raven would call it strangling… before letting them go and taking a step back, hands on hips and wide grin burning brightly on the face of none other than Yang Xiao Long from Team RWBY, "What're you guys doin' out here?"

The dark girl glared, _mildly_, while rubbing her neck, she had a feeling the blonde brawler had no idea just how strong she was.

Viktor on the other hand was openly smiling, eerily similar to the busty babe that just had him in a headlock, "Oh nuthin'," he waved his hand like all was cool, "We waz just out here listenin' to sumtin' kinky goin' on in our room~" the extremely blasé fair way he said that caused his partner to just stare at him like he suddenly didn't have horns.

"Damn!" was about all Yang could say, one hand scratching her head as she looked contemplative, "Guess that means you're smart guy is busy, huh?"

The red haired Faunus just snickered, grinning with his hands in his red vest pockets, "I wouldn't say _just_ busy~" as if on cue the second he ended his sentence there was another loud thump from behind the door followed by rather distinct growling.

The three rightfully took a step _away_ from the door.

Lilac eyes just blinked as Yang whistled, "Man, didn't think anyone actually had the guts to actually do it!" she held up two thumbs up with a cheeky grin, "Go you guys!"

The two more explosive fighters shared similar grins and knowing perverted smirks, it was torment for Raven who felt like the only sane person around and realizing she suddenly had two fiery perverts to deal with. Shaking her head the shorter girl straightened herself out, blocking out any mental images of what may or most likely _wasn't_ happening behind that door and stared flatly at the visiting blonde, "Not to sound rude," she crossed her arms when two sets of eyes turned her way, "But what are you doing here, Xiao Long?"

"Oh yea! Hehe…" the busty blonde had this embarrassed grin on her face, "Well… see, I sorta…" her arm that started scratching the back of her head seemed to get lower and lower with each fumbling work, "Er…" lilac eyes finally opened fully to stare at the two, neither looking particularly judgmental or anything, not that she really cared… but she finally deflated, slumping with her hands hanging limply, "Okay, honestly I wanted to get that butler guy of yours to help me out with some work from Port's class…"

Indigo eyes narrowed as Raven stared unamused with crossed arms, "You mean see if he'd do the work for you…"

Yang just kind of shamelessly chuckled with a hand scratching embarrassedly behind her head.

There was another thud, this time only garnering a glance from the trio in the hall.

Vik turned back to the blonde, looking her up and down before gaining probably the most sincere look he got, "Ain't you got someone on your team that can help, hottie?" for once Vik's nickname wasn't out of him posturing or trying to annoy anyone. He'd met Yang between classes and the two seemed to hit it off well, sure she was hot, most of the chicks here were, but for some reason Vik found her to be like a kindred spirit or something. They compared notes on hot-points and good fights, in Vik's mind the hot blonde was more like a bro than anything else, and if his 'bro' needed some help, even if he wasn't _that_ good academically… well, he knew a few people that were.

Yang seemed to whine, slumping again, it may have been considered cute in the right context, "Yeeeeaaaa…." Her head dropped forward as if defeated, "Normally Blake helps me out with this stuff~" she raised her head with what look to be tears forming in her eyes, "but she's been all cranky and won't talk to me~" oh god the whining was getting worse.

Raven couldn't help but stare… it was like seeing something impossible…

Viktor sniffed, popping up next to the blonde, putting one hand on her shoulder all manly, the other in a fist at chest level as he held back tears and sniffled, "Do not worry my friend, for there is hope!"

The watery lilac eyes rose, gazing up at the horned Faunus like he was a hero, "R-really?!"

"Yes," there was a firm, manly, nod, "For while Laurence is indeed intelligent and helpful, he is ensnared by a beast currently," a thud on the door and growling seemed to echo this point helpfully. Vik waved his hand, pointing up, "But there is hope! For there is another on Team SLVR that can help you with this foul demon homework!"

Suddenly there were sparkles in Yang's eyes and it seemed Vik's drama was rubbing off on her… or they were feeding each other, either way Raven could not look away from the horror in front of her.

Suddenly there was a hand pointing at Raven and two sparkly grinning faces.

She had all the time to blink, "Wha-?"

"For you see!" Vik had Yang up in a shoulder hug, pointing directly at his partner, the blonde seemingly not caring in the least, totally within this crazy drama mode, "There, before us, is someone who scores higher than the valiant man-maid! Raven! My _dear_ partner!"

Twin evil grins were suddenly in the intelligent girl's face and she only had a moment to question their sudden insanity, "Wait, what?!"

Suddenly Yang had her by the shoulders and with no consideration to her strength was shaking the dark girl, pleading, "Please, you are my only hope!" suddenly she engulf Raven in a tight, bosomly hug, "Help me get through this homework!"

A dark eye twitched before Raven none-too-subtly shoved the blonde away from her, "What the hell?!" she looked from one grinning, begging, idiot to the other, god they were way too similar! She leaned back, her personal space being quickly invaded, "Okay! Fine! Just back off! And stop with that creepy sparkly stuff!"

The two brawn fighters high fived, "Woo!" "Yea!"

Raven looked between the two, utterly confused, "The hell…?"

Suddenly she had the busty blonde linked arm-in-arm on one side and the fiery horned red-head on the other. Yang was the one to speak, "Welp, let's get this homework-study-thing started! TO THE LIBRARY!"

And with that the dark member of Team SLVR was dragged off… doomed to spend her time trying to teach 'tactics' to two idiots whose general strategy was 'hit it harder!'

* * *

><p>RL-<p>

By the time Raven managed to slip away from the brawlers, they'd both passed out in a pile of books in the library and she did _not_ feel compelled to wake them up, it was late and obviously close to dinner time. Every nerve in the indigo girl was fried as she jerkily walked back to their room wanting nothing more than to crawl onto her bed, curl up in a ball, and _DIE!_ She didn't even remember what the hell compelled her to endure such madness! All she remembered was sparkles and banging!

… speaking of banging.

Just as Raven was about three feet from their dorm the door flung open and Sylvia walked out, smirking, looking refreshed, and as she turned down the opposite hall apparently completely oblivious to her haggard teammate and Raven couldn't help but notice her tail was curled up and wagging… and holy hell she was practically skipping!

Dark eyes twitched, that's right… _THAT_ was why she'd just had to suffer for the last few hours…

Twitchily she walked into the dorm room, eye still twitching, only to come upon an even stranger sight.

Laurence was standing on his side of the room, with a broom, sweeping up bits of fluff and fabric… his clothes an utterly shredded mess! Even worse? His bed was complete tatters!

Raven could only openly gawk, the entire scene breaking her already fragile mind.

Laurence seemed to sense someone's presence as he turned and looked at his other female teammate quite plainly. She seemed to be in shock. He looked down, at himself, back at his bed, and back at his teammate, opening his mouth to say-

"I swear," The dark girl growled, "If you tell me 'this isn't what it looks like' I am going to defenestrate you…"

The valet immediately closed his mouth, again glancing at all the damage then back at his teammate before raising one hand to adjust his silver framed glasses, "I was only going to say Sylvia and I had a disagreement."

"Yea," Raven said snidely, pointing at him and his bed, "Because _that's_ the reason your clothes and **_bed_** are shredded and she walked out of here literally skipping… _skipping!_" her eyes narrowed as she darkly added the emphasis.

He pushed up his glasses.

The girl's eyes narrowed even more, her wits end truly reached as she walked up to the tall slim gentleman and glared at him right in the eye, "Please, tell me, what kind of _disagreement_ resulted in needing the door locked and me having to suffer three hours of the likes of Vik and his apparent long-lost twin sister!"

Olive eyes blinked, "She didn't like the wall plug-in…"

Blink, "The what?"

A shredded gloved hand rose enough to point at the wall, where there was a turned over desk and an outlet. After the sorceress had given it a look, turning back to the valet with an even harder glare, he was somewhat forced to elaborate, "I put in a new scent that apparently she disagreed with… quite _intensely_…"

Raven leaned back, eyes narrowed on the man-maid and totally not believing him.

Laurence merely stared back.

After a long minute of the two, usually calm and collected members of Team SLVR staring at one another, Raven just growled, throwing her hands up and walking towards her bed, "I don't even care anymore!" the gravity mage just walked to her dark corner and unceremoniously flopped onto her bed.

Laurence just shrugged, going back to his cleaning.

After about fifteen minutes the door flung open again and a loud voice yelled, "Why's it smell like dog and shame in here!?"

The Valet just sighed. Some people, honestly…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so Rae and Vik have become like my snarky butt-monkies, mostly Rae cause she has to deal with the insanity, while Syl and Laurence just breed awkward situations without even realizing it... they're quite oblivious, its amazing! Ozpin would approve while he sits back drinking his super-magic coffee!

Also, dunno why, but Yang showed up... cause if there's anything remotely perverted, Yang needs to comment! obviously her and Vik would be pals XD i think this came from the idea from this one fic i read where Yang had a list, a literal LIST of all her 'guys' and didn't even refer to them by name, just numbers... it was glorious! XD (The Hunter's Anthology by Inkmore... i believe?)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	8. Team Coffee

**A/N:** because Coco is AMAZING! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Coffee<p>

S-

One weekend in Vale.

Sylvia turned the corner of one street, not really watching where she was going as she could hear everything around her despite the modified headphones on her ears.

At the same moment Coco turned a corner, studded handbag in one hand and walking briskly as she always did down the street, not caring who was around her, they moved, she didn't. It wasn't until the middle of the street that the shades wearing huntress came across something she normally didn't, someone that didn't move.

Coco blinked behind her dark shades.

Sylvia sniffed, sensing someone that wouldn't move, opening her grey eyes enough to see a woman in high end punk themed clothes and intimidating shades.

The two Team leaders stood, a few feet away and stared at each other.

A grey wolf ear twitched. A hand went on hip.

"You're in my way," Coco said smoothly.

"So are you," Sylvia responded with a snort.

A brown brow quirked under a beret, "Move."

A blonde brow rose as well, "You."

A long moment of the two staring at each other.

A pale hand rose and pulled down the shades, brown eyes narrowly staring at the taller Faunus, "I've killed Grimm bigger then you…"

A fanged smirk and narrow grey eyes met the smaller woman's challenge, "So have I…"

Another long moment of silent staring…

Then Coco pushed her shades back into place, glancing at the shop on her left noticing a diner. Her brow quirked as she glanced back to the taller blonde, "Want some coffee?"

Grey eyes glanced to her right, noticing the diner. The wolf Faunus gave another snort, "Why not?" she turned to her right, grey tail waving as she went into the diner ahead of the other Team leader.

Coco merely turned as well, entering the diner a step behind the tall wolf woman, both taking a seat at the bar of the diner.

Twenty minutes, an espresso and three burgers later, Sylvia walked out of the diner on the right, milkshake in hand; straw in mouth and Coco had her studded purse over her shoulder on the left. The two got to the street, glanced at each other, said nothing and turned the opposite way, heading back where they were going.

Across the street two men were standing, one with dark skin, red hair and exposed scared arms and the other in a green themed Valet suit, minus the coat, and green coifed hair. Laurence pushed his silver framed glasses up as Fox next to him just crossed his arms.

"Well," green eyes opened as the Valet glanced at his compatriot, "That went better than expected…"

The red head just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** for the season 2 finale~

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	9. Team Initiation 1

**A/N:** soooooooooooooooooooooo... i've had an insanely stressful week... like to the point of shooting someone and jumping off a bridge... sadly, haven't been able to write much, so i decided to post a batch of these little things i'd written awhile ago, go back and read them, you know you want to :3

as for this one... honestly i wanted to write the 'other half' with Rae and Vik's initiation before posting... but i'm in kinda a bad mood and really that little blurb of those two in Semblance could qualify...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Initiation<p>

SL-

It was the second day at Beacon and meant to be the day of Initiations. Already three groups had gone and after a prolonged delay due to some 'mishaps' during one of the Initiations their group was _finally_ allowed to participate.

Laurence Bittenburg was a punctual young man and _did not_ like being forced to readjust his schedule due to the mishaps of strangers. He was, of course, a gentleman, so no one would even know of this internal annoyance. The only outward sign as he took his position on the metal platform engraved with the symbol of Beacon was a pushing up of his silver framed glasses.

There was a low huffing grunt to his right and despite himself he couldn't help but give the person a side glance.

The first thing he noticed was not the grey tail, not the grey wolf-like ears, or even the fact this person had a decently sized chest openly displayed by the confident, if bored, way she stood with her plate covered hands tucked into her long black jacket. It was her eyes. unlike her obvious Faunus features that he actually didn't notice at the moment which were a dull fuzzy grey, her eyes had a bit of a shine to them making them appear silver and just below them were faded black lines similar to a warped 'Y' that drew one's attention to them.

The Faunus young woman must have noticed his glance because just before his launcher went off he was sure she'd turned his way… then he was flying.

"**_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**"

Some moron was screaming, accompanied by rampant bullet fire. Laurence prayed to Monty he landed nowhere near the moronic gunzerker and pitied whoever was going to be stuck with him.

With a shake of his fluffy coifed green head, Laurence did a summersault in air, adjusting his trajectory away from the idiot and preparing to land by bending his legs. As he came closer and closer to the canopy he reached out with his cane and hooked on one of the branches of a higher tree, spinning around once due to the excessive force before leaping to another branch, spinning, and landing on his feet in a perfectly gentlemanly state, cane hooked around his elbow and adjusting his cuffs. Laurence Bittenburg was a gentleman, and a gentleman was always poised.

There was a crash like a meteor near him, shaking the entire tree and branch he was on causing the young man's perfect stance to be somewhat ruffled as he was forced to stabilize himself. Thin trim olive green brows lowered _just_ enough to note his distaste before his eyes went about observing, trying to find what that was and who had caused it.

Leaping down branches strategically, and fashionably, he made it to the soft ground with barely a sound before taking off towards a sound. He passed by a tree that had vicious claw marks in it, spiraling around the tree as if something had attempted to slow down that way only to slingshot off and land, not far away, in a large crater. Upon a quick examination he noticed there were burns near the center of the crater and at the edge there were again claw marks, seemingly from both a fore and back pair. This was some manner of animal that had landed here, not a person.

Fearing some massive Grimm had interrupted their Initiation, Laurence went off in the direction following the claw marks, shifting his cane into its combat shotgun form and preparing to fight and hopefully save anyone in danger… perhaps a side bonus of finding whoever his partner and master was to be.

Following the claw marked trail he began to hear noises, explosions similar to gunfire but of no caliber he recognized along with metal and the howling of Beowulves. Cocking his shotgun the dapper young man leapt over the bushes, gun loaded and aimed it right at what he thought was the Grimm in question. What he found was slightly more… strange?

There were Grimm, yes, but not Beowulves… there were several large Ursa, growling and whimpering as a flash of grey and black growled back at them. The snarling and growling like a Beowulf he had heard wasn't a Grimm… it was the female Faunus, as she held out her 'hands' and 'feet' battling the Ursa toe-to-toe. Her 'weapons' were apparently gauntlets and greaves styled after Beowulf claws and feet, giving her the ability to move like the werewolf like Grimm, as in her battle state she seemed to imitate their vicious fighting pattern completely, ripping into the Ursa, snarling, and clawing away at the larger creature with absolutely no fear.

While two had been brought down and were quickly disintegrating and one or two were cautiously backing away, a third larger one stood on its hind legs and roared, obviously tired of this wily moving thing. With a massive swipe it aimed to kill the girl. With a move Laurence could not recognize she spun, just _barely_ making it out of the Ursa's claw attack, coming under the thing and aiming her wrist at it. There was the sound of a high caliber round, only instead of a bullet being expelled a front spiny portion of the gauntlet shot forward, attached by a chain, wrapped around the Ursa's neck and with another unusual maneuver the girl spun, gripping the chain and throwing the Ursa with the force into another tree. She stood on the digigrade boots and roared at the large downed Grimm.

She looked like a Beowulf. Laurence will forever remember that.

As her threat seemed to scare off the smaller Grimm and she undid the chain, retracting it back into her gauntlet she turned to leave with a growl.

That's when a shotgun shell went passed her ear, seeming to wake the girl up to Laurence's presence, and before either could say or do anything, the large Ursa that had been trying to attack the wolf girl while her back was turned gave a death roar and disintegrated.

Momentarily the girl turned back to look at the disappearing monster before turning back to the young gentleman and growling.

Laurence merely withdrew his shot gun, holding it barrel up in one hand as he stared at the girl, right in the eyes.

Then he sighed, "Well I suppose fate is quite funny…"

That battle frenzied feral look had left the girl, now she merely stood as confident and apathetic as she had previously as she lowered her gauntlets to her sides, staring at him. For a long second she didn't say anything, then turned and started walking away while saying flatly, "Go find someone else…"

Immediately the young gentleman's shoulders slumped, it was very un-gentlemanly but the woman seemed to bring that out in him. He pushed up his glasses in mild annoyance, twirling his shotgun into its cane form, tucking that under his arm and following her, "Beg pardon, my lady, but I cannot do that."

She gave this snort that reminded him of one of the guard dogs back home. The really stubborn one. "You don't want me as your partner, go find someone else…"

A meticulous green brow twitched, definitely that one stubborn one, the big dog that barked when it felt like it and didn't listen, "Despite whatever you may perceive, my lady, but I am honor bound to be your partner." Another snort, not even responding this time, "Headmaster Ozpin clearly stated that one's partner was that whom first eye contact was made, now," he pushed up his glasses in his _mild_ annoyance that she'd yet to stop walking, "unless you've encountered another and made eye contact with them prior to our engagement, then I am in fact your partner."

There was a low growl coming from the area, causing Laurence to look around for the source only to realize the young Faunus woman had turned around and was sharply staring at him. Her piercing gaze seemed to be looking for something, ears back and her entire attention on him, even her tail was still. The young gentleman didn't shirk under her gaze and that seemed to mean something to her as her eyes narrowed momentarily, "Why would you want to be my partner?" her head tilted as if trying to figure something out, "You're a human, I'm a Faunus…"

Despite his gentlemanly ways the young valet huffed, only _slightly_, as he adjusted one of his cuffs, "I have no issue with Faunus, my lady," after his mild inspection he grabbed his cane and twirled it around, setting the end on the ground and standing poised behind it, "If I were to state any issue, it would be the fact you are a woman."

Her eyes narrowed at his blunt statement, the only sign of her agitation besides that being her tail waving slightly, "You have a problem with the fact I'm a woman… not a Faunus?"

The gentleman gave a slight nod, "It is not you, per say, I have issue with, my lady," he closed his eyes and gave the most frustrated sigh he'd ever produce, "More at fate." When he reopened his eyes he noticed the tilt of her head had increased along with a raised brow, a part of him smiled at the curious look, "Forgive me, I have not properly introduced myself," throwing his hand out he gave a dramatic and perfect bow, "I am Laurence Bittenburg, twelfth in the line of Bittenburg, and Valet-in-training."

Her blonde brow rose higher as she stood sterner in front of him, somehow he just knew she didn't understand a word he'd just said, "What does that have to do with your issue with women."

Laurence corrected his stance, adjusting his bowtie and trying not to sigh, "Everything my lady," after taking his hands away from his bowtie he looked at her flatly, trying to figure out a way to explain this without becoming overly frustrated, "I am a Valet-in-training, a 'Gentleman's Gentleman' as more colloquially referred…" at the continued blank look he had to bite his tongue so as not to groan, resorting to what he _hated_ saying but most people understood, "A butler…"

Her blonde brow only rose slightly, "A servant?"

"Yes!" it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, she understood… somewhat. To curtail her next question he continued, "I am a personal… 'Servant' for young lords…"

Her brow remained up but her tail now seemed to wave about amused as she crossed her arms, "So you have no idea how to deal with women?"

The young valet's eyes became even more flat, "No, my lady, just…" he had to bite back his very un-gentlemanly growl, "As a young lord has a Valet, a lady has a Lady-in-waiting…"

Oh dear Monty she smirked, slightly but her tail was waving about definitely amused, "So get a dress…" before turning around walking further into the woods.

Despite himself he found the edge of his lip trying to rise. He pushed it down, coughing and following her, "How inappropriate," he adjusted his cuffs as he made it up to walking alongside her. He noticed out of his peripheries she was again smirking.

She shook her head, "So go find another partner, obviously I'm not the person for you…"

"Bullocks," Laurence rarely swore, but this he felt deserved it. He didn't face her as he spoke but continued as if he were trying to shove his suppressed opinion in the face of god, "I may be honor bound to keep you as my partner, even if you are a woman, Faunus, and obviously quite brash and uncultured," he gripped his cane, "But!" he nodded to himself, "If I cannot be a valet for you then I don't deserve to be one."

He caught her smirking again, stepping ahead of him shaking her head.

As illogical as it was in his world, he was now her valet. He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Laurence's POV is so down-to-earth compared to the others... its funny...

Well i'd like to hear more suggestions, but oh well if not... this is kinda supposed to cheer me up, not sure if it'll work though...

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	10. Team Conversations

**A/N:** i know i probably shouldn't be posting this... but it makes me giggle :3

**WARNING:** mature humor between consenting adults, all participants are above the age of 18 (sorry Ruby, no love for you :P) nothing explicitly stated but i figured it never hurt to put a warning in case~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Library Chat - Faunus<p>

S & SBV

Sylvia's grey wolf ear twitched when her player skipped to another track, coincidently coinciding with her flipping another page of her comic that she was blissfully reading while leaning back in a relatively uncomfortable chair (it really wasn't designed for someone with a tail like hers) with her boots on the table in front of her on a middle level of the wide open library at Beacon.

She snorted, blonde brows furrowing… now why would the hero do something like that, it was completely stupid!

Her grey ear twitched again, this time not because of the track switching but she did pick up something else. Something not 'normal' or what she'd come to expect to hear from the noise of the library… and that would certainly surprise a number of people.

Speaking of which…

"Hey! You're Sylvia Lancaster right?"

Lowering her comic _just_ enough to show bored grey eyes the wolf Faunus spotted, oddly, three other Faunus. Not that she wanted to sound racist or anything, even if it was in her own head, but she did recognize these Faunus, part of her railing at the thought of comments such as 'just because I'm a Faunus doesn't mean I know all other Faunus!' oddly in Vik's voice. Maybe it was just their heritage, or their nature, but Faunus generally found each other relatively easy… in Sylvia's defense she could smell them easy enough if they were close and typically most Faunus had a faster heart beat then humans and with her ears that was a big give away… especially if they were standing in front of her and not having a heart attack.

The one that had spoken, while coincidently slamming his hands flat on the table she was propping her feet on, was Sun Wukong. He had a dopy big grin and she could easily smell bananas, monkey, and traces of feline on him, part of her wondering if he noticed. His prehensile tail was waving about excitedly, like his big grin at her… part of this annoyed her, in her mind he registered as 'prey'.

Syl's only response to the jovial disruption was just to stare at the trio.

"Its her Sun," The flat voice from the monkey-man's left called the wolf Faunus' attention.

Blake Belladonna stood straight, arms crossed, and face giving away nothing. Sylvia could respect that of the girl… what annoyed her, aside from her being a feline and Sylvia being a canine, was the fact she _hid_ what she was. The logical human side of Sylvia's brain that had been mostly suppress most of her life said it made sense and was generally normal… for the Faunus that _could_ do such a thing. The wolf in her called the black cat a coward, but part of that could probably also be attributed to disliking cats. The B in Team RWBY stared with flat narrow gold amber eyes, matching her grey ones and the blonde would have to give her _some_ credit, most people didn't dare look her in the eye. Sylvia had no idea why Blake hid what she was, with that silly little bow, but her instincts told her it had more reason behind it then simple vanity, she'd ignore it for now.

The blonde wolf Faunus nodded to the cat, recognizing her, "Blake."

"Sylvia," the cat nodded back, still _staring_ and voice even.

"Eheh," all parties turned to Sun's right, where stood the last of the interrupting Faunus, "S-so… are we going to ask her?"

Velvet Scarlatina… a _rabbit_ Faunus. Sylvia had to suppress every instinct in her that was screaming '_CHASE!_' and '_PREY!'_ when she looked at the older girl. Her brown bunny ears twitched and she stiffened when Sylvia's grey eyes narrowed on her. Whatever human was in them could not erase thousands of years of much stronger instinct. Sylvia was a wolf, wolves hunted rabbits, and Velvet was a rabbit. The older girl instinctively tensed in the presence of what her animal ancestors probably considered 'the great destroyer' while Sylvia had to push down everything buzzing in her head that screamed '_FOOD!_'. Truthfully out of the three Sylvia probably had the least reason to have any issue with Velvet, she was a strong huntress from what she'd heard with good grades, the wolf Faunus just rarely met her so wasn't aptly socialized for dealing with a distinctly 'prey' species. That and the things she'd heard from the girl when she thought she was _alone_… plus the smell…

The wolf Faunus snorted forcefully, adamantly moving her grey eyes to stare back at her comic, ignoring them.

Velvet seemed to squeak then sigh, glad to have 'survived' the encounter or at least that's what her rabbit side was saying.

Blake likely rolled her eyes… cat ears twitching.

While Sun squinted confused, his tail forming a question mark before scratching the top of his head, "Kay?" he shook his head, crossing his arms and standing up a bit straighter, seeming to think for a moment before opening his eyes and grinning again at the antisocial wolf, "Whatever, so we had this big idea to hopefully cheer people up!" his grin faltered for a bit as he seemed to second guess what he was about to say, "Or at least us Faunus after that whole… fiasco a month ago…"

Again Sylvia snorted, turning a page. Everyone by now had heard about the whole 'White Fang Grimm Attack' that happened in that one city she didn't particularly care to remember exactly. Her team had been on the other side of Vale killing a whole other horde of grimm, in her opinion it was a good thing the trainee Hunters and Huntresses there acted as they should have, the rest didn't particularly interest her…

Sun's tail made another question mark as he pouted at the blonde across from her, curious by the lack of reaction. He glanced at the girls to his left and right, Blake only shrugged while Velvet gave an apprehensive laugh, before turning back to the other blonde, "So anyway we were thinking of a Faunus party!" big wide stupid grin, "You and that other guy on your team invited~"

"No." the word was low and accented by a page flip.

Silence prevailed for a good second afterward.

Sun blinked confused while Velvet looked a bit nervous. Blake was the one to finally answer though the look on her face suggested she already knew the answer, "Why not?"

Another snort from the wolf, "For starters it's a stupid idea," page flip, "by stating specifically it's a 'Faunus Party' especially after what happened, you're only painting a big target on us, that this is a huge gathering for _Faunus_ only, almost like a White Fang rally…"

"It's not!" Blake didn't really raise her voice but the way her brows flickered down showed how uncomfortable she was with the idea.

Sylvia didn't even bother looking up, just continuing, "Secondly, by openly making it a 'Faunus Party' especially if it's considered to be one where generally only Faunus would attend, you're outing those of us that choose or are capable of hiding what they are…"

The wolf Faunus didn't look up from her comic but her ears twitched, as if she could _hear_ the other two glance at Blake…

"Thirdly," she actually held out three fingers from her comic to bring their attention back to her, "by labeling it such you're suggestively denying humans access," at this Sylvia finally lowered her comic enough to look at the three, grey wolfine eyes staring deeply and through all three of them making them somewhat uncomfortable, "if the first two weren't bad enough for _us_ the last one is the worst," her face didn't change from its blank stare but something about her voice seemed lower, "You want to help 'mend' the bridge that attack helped break and make it easier for the Faunus students here? Don't make a deal out of it… throw a party, invite all the Faunus kids, have them bring their human friends and mates and anyone else they want to bring… don't further separate us."

"I-I didn't think about it like that…" Sun scratched the top of his head with a slight frown on his face, "I just figured it'd be fun to get us all together away from prying eyes and have some fun…"

Sylvia let out a long breath from her nose, closing her eyes momentarily as if sighing, "Most people don't think about these things," her grey eyes opened, still sharp but not as deadly, "I grew up where there were _only_ one kind of Faunus, my kind, where we were all raised to believe humans were weak and all other kinds of Faunus were chattel," momentarily she looked down, seeing through her comic, "Coming to the human world I learned a lot about what separates us, and trust me it's not our ears or fangs or tails…" grey eyes glanced up looking at all three of them, "It's how we think, who I grew up with and most of the humans I've met, they think the same, other Faunus like you," she pointed at them, "Think the same, whether you realize it or not, it's just on the opposite side… but we all seem to think there's a 'difference', a wall separating us…" another snort as she leaned back to look at her comic, "Of course obviously that's a bit wrong, but not all of us can be sleeping with humans…"

"_WHAT?!" _in reality, all three on the opposite side of the wolf Faunus sputtered, surprised at her final words after making such a decent point.

Sylvia's hands went immediately to her ears, headphones or not, her hearing was absurdly good and while the music helped filter most of the 'noise' out her ears were still too good and such a sudden sound hurt like hell. She growled a "Shhhh!" at them, glaring indignantly.

"Er… Sorry," Sun was the one to apologize, blushing as he was… he had no idea what she was talking about, who was sleeping with humans?

Velvet was twitching and Blake was looking anywhere that wasn't someone else.

Sylvia glared at the three, hands still on her delicate wolfy-ears, "Are you seriously telling me you can't smell that?" her head tilted but it was hard to tell who she was pointing at, "Let alone how many times I've _heard_ them… especially in here…" she mumbled the last part to herself.

A squeak let loose from Velvet as she turned red, causing the other two to turn and stare at her wide eyed. Sadly Velvet's 'prey' instincts seemed to kick in and she froze up under the scrutiny.

Sylvia was shaking her head, one hand off as she was testing her hearing, completely oblivious or ignoring the rabbit Faunus' reaction, "I won't name names about who she's with, but yea, I've had the displeasure of hearing you two quite often Velvet," she actually pulled off one of her headphones, looking at it as she moved her wolfy-ear, the ringing subsiding but now she could easily hear all their heart beats and it was somewhat annoying, "Granted I doubt anyone else has, as far as I know I'm the only person that can hear such distinctly from such a distance…"

Again Velvet squeaked, turning to the other two who seemed to have their mouths open in disbelief. She flushed more, waving her hands about, "I-it-its n-not w-what y-you th-think!"

"And what am I thinking?" Sun was staring wide eyed, tail limp as he couldn't even think. He had no idea Velvet, sweet charming Velvet could be such an exhibitionist!

Blake seemed to have recovered, leaning around Sun with narrow feline eyes, "Yatsuhashi?" that was her guess, partners always seemed to develop a… _certain_ kind of bond after all.

Velvet seemed to get more nervous, but for an entirely differently reason, "O-of c-course not! He's like a big brother to me!"

"Plus he's gay," Sylvia said bluntly, having replaced her right headphone and shaking out the other one. She bothered to glance up enough to see two stunned faces and Velvet looking at her actually angry, "What?" grey eyes blinked not understanding, "I can't help what I hear…"

The rabbit actually looked furious, enough to override her natural instinct to 'run and hide' from the wolf, "That doesn't mean you can just blurt it out like that!" chocolate colored eyes glared at the aloof canine woman, "He's really sensitive about the subject and doesn't want everyone judging him for it-EEP!" her hand immediately went to her mouth, eyes going wide as she had a sudden epiphany. Without realizing it she turned to look at Blake, the black cat staring confused now that the rabbit girl was no longer yelling and looking at her so firmly, "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

Blake just blinked, her bow twitching slightly, "What are you-?" there was no way _she_ knew right?

Velvet had these bubbling cute eyes as she suddenly pushed past Sun and hugged the feline Faunus, "I was always kind of jealous and hurt that you hid what you were but now I think I kind of understand!" and the rabbit was crying slightly.

"That's nice Velvet," Blake was obviously trying to detach the oddly strong older girl, "You can let go now."

"I always thought it was kinda cute," Sun had apparently caught himself on the window sill, crouched with his tail out in a wave as he grinned with his hand over his eyes like an aviator, "Course with your history an' all it makes more sense but-AGH!" suddenly a book was thrown at him and the acrobatic monkey Faunus easily dodged by dropping to the ground.

Blake was glaring feline fury at the monkey-man, cold, calculating and promising all sorts of doom!

"Ehehehe," Sun just scratched the side of his cheek before pulling himself up.

Sylvia watched the trio, recognizing that Velvet had sneakily turned the conversation away from her library-escapades and the wolf couldn't help but grin at the diversion. Prey was always good at slipping away unscathed unless caught properly. The wolf just snorted, like she'd let prey get away so easily, "That still doesn't excuse the fact you use him as an excuse to slip away to have fun with your _boyfriend_ Velvet…"

Once again the rabbit Faunus was red, finally letting go of Blake as she coughed into her hand, eyes closed and being rather business like, "He's not my boyfriend."

A blonde brow rose, garnering the wolf Faunus' attention, "What else would you call someone you like to procreate with so much?"

More red passed on the rabbit's face but she did not budge, staring down the wolf, "What do you call Laurence?"

That caused a blonde brow to rise higher, the wolf closing her comic and staring at the rabbit. What the hell did she mean by that? The blonde woman's head tilted slightly, "I don't see what he has to do with this…?"

For some reason the black cat snickered, "Oh yea," a wicked smirk passed the woman's pale face as her amber eyes glanced at the confused wolf, "I seem to recall Yang telling me about an incident at the Team SLVR dorm… where the V and R of your team were locked out… due to some _heavy_ noise?"

Grey eyes flatly stared at the cat, "Firstly we were having a disagreement about some room decorations that _may_ have gotten a bit out of hand," Sylvia completely ignored the heat she could feel on her cheeks, it wasn't what they thought and how come no one had told her this before?! "and secondly…" the wolf grinned deviously at the cat, giving her no time to rebuttal as she had her _own_ firepower to strike back, "You heard this from _Yang_?" something seemed to click in Blake's mind as Sylvia could see her amber eyes suddenly widen slightly. The big bad wolf grinned showing fangs, "And here I'd heard the two of you were having a _fight_? Make _up_, did you?"

Blake was standing stock still and staring at the wolf. She was backed into a corner and all her instincts were screaming 'puff up and hiss!' to be as threatening as she possibly could be but even she knew cats were significantly smaller then wolves any day.

Sun, nearly forgotten, scratched the back of his head confused, "Blake?" all three Faunus women turned to him causing him to look more confused, "What's she talking about?" he chuckled dumbly, trying to play it off, "It almost sounds like she was suggesting you and Yang did something… haha!"

Blake remained in her corner, eyes wide and mind yelling 'Puff up, Puff up, Puff up, Hiss, run away!'…

It was so obviously written on her face that Sylvia started laughing, amused at seeing the feline stuck in a corner. Well, as much fun as it was to watch her resort to survival mode, she wasn't without her own form of mercy, Sylvia decided to _help_ out, "Don't blame her Sun," grey wolf ears tilted back smoothly as the wolf Faunus wagged her tail, smirking and obviously amused, "It's only a part of her nature, being a cat and all…"

Now Blake was angry, and her fury was directed solely at the damn wolf! If she were going to hiss, it'd be at the mouthy blonde woman.

Sylvia just seemed to wave off the black cat's glare, "Seriously, you're lucky its only one other person, cat's tend to be rather promiscuous by their very nature…" the dumb grin that spread on the wolf woman's face forced her to close her eyes, but she was in the mood to piss people off and that 'prey' still seemed to think she'd slipped away, "Just like how rabbits have a high procreation rate, especially so thanks to humans always being 'in the mood'…" now Velvet was glaring, her human pride fully overriding her rabbit instinct to run. Sylvia just kept grinning, figuring she could continue 'helping' them as she turned directly to Sun, "And considering most monkeys and apes have multiple females to one male you're lucky Sun cat's tend to like their own gender more than the opposite…" she waved her hand like nothing as Sun still seemed to be processing, "After all its well within your own nature to both enjoy and be with at least two females…"

The monkey man seemed to finally register everything and his eyes went white and started drooling… obviously liking the suggestion…

"Wait-what?!" Blake's angry mind seemed to pick up enough to register something… she glanced between Sun and Sylvia a few times before landing on the damn wolf, "Did… you just… _help_ me get away with…?" she didn't really want to say 'cheating' but…

Grey eyes just blinked nonchalant, "Being a cat?" a blonde brow rose as if her statement was the most natural thing in the world, "By their very nature your ancestors weren't really the type to form concrete bonds, breeding was promiscuous and fleeting, most feline breeds violently avoiding the opposite gender until they came into heat," the straight way the wolf woman spoke caused Blake to blush, but she continued flatly, "The fact you've limited yourself to two people, let alone one male and the other your female partner, is quite a feat and speaks highly of your human nature, which _generally_ pair off, but humans are part of the ape family," the blonde woman pointed to the catatonic male, "And it is in _their_ nature for males to seek harems, depending on the breed, but typical for monkeys and other 'lower' ape types to limit themselves to two to three females per male," Sylvia shrugged, "Honestly if you could get Yang to like you both the three of you would have a relatively easy relationship… you'd have your multiple pairing and Sun would have his multiple women… not sure what Yang would particularly get out of it besides two partners, but eh, that's not my business…"

"Says the meddlesome wolf," Blake rolled her eyes but couldn't ignore the strange round about logic. She glanced at Sun, who was giving a dumb grin as he was coming out of likely fantasies of herself, him and Yang… which honestly she couldn't deny either… before glancing back at the nosy wolf, "How do you know all this?"

She snorted, staring flatly, "Coming into the human world, I got very interested in the natures of the _other_ Faunus ancestors and humans in general," she gave a great sigh, "For all their pomp and circumstance about mating rituals, humans are about as bad as many other animals, just those animals and those with those genes at least have that nature to blame," she stared flatly at the monkey and cat, "To be honest, I'm surprised many bother with the singular mate practice, from my research its actually quite rare, typically only canines, some birds and a few reptiles bothering with the practice naturally…" idly she pointed at Velvet who had been all but forgotten, "Oh and generally rabbits," the wolf smirked as the chocolate bunny turned red and tried to glare, "So it's pretty obvious to me, if not yourself and that guy, that he's your boyfriend by human standards, if not just your mate…"

"Hmp!" all Velvet could do to preserve her dignity was turn up her nose and cross her arms as if insulted… the bright red blush on her face didn't really help.

Sun and Blake seemed to glance from the rabbit to the wolf before smirking and looking at each other, Sun throwing his arm over Blake's shoulder while the cat was the one to address the wily canine, "So before we leave to… _do things_," her amber eyes caught Sun's cheeky grin, not that she wasn't smirking herself, "You coming to the party or not? Since that was why we came over before getting… _distracted_…"

Sylvia had reopened her comic and was staring at it, waving her tail to the other side, "I assume we're inviting humans now, right?" the smirk on her lips told everything she had surmised.

Sun and Blake shared a look, smirking more and answering in unison, "Oh yea…"

The wolf grinned, showing fangs but eyes not leaving her comic, "I'll think about it…" she waved her hand nonchalant, "Now off with you, the increase in your heart rates is bothering my ears along with the…. _Ugh_… scents coming off the two of you…" she made another 'shoo' motion and the two seemed to finally laugh and disappear.

It was silent for a full minute, accented only by pages turning.

Velvet frowned, eyes following the way the other two had gone before finally turning back to the only other person nearby, "You just gave them justification for cheating…"

"I just set them up in a three way," the wolf waved her hand, nonchalant.

The rabbit huffed, crossing her arms, obviously something about the situation bugging her.

Sylvia could only smirk behind her comic, "What can I say, I'm a romantic at heart?"

Chocolate eyes closed tightly as Velvet mumbled a few things under her breath.

"You know I can hear that," page flip.

The rabbit glared, ears twitching, "Anything else you want to say?" she knew the wily wolf had more comments just _dying_ to make themselves known. Someone doesn't just _randomly_ pull a conversation like that without intending to cause trouble.

At the odd question Sylvia actually lowered her comic, staring ahead a moment before blinking and looking at the rabbit Faunus, "You're a good person." Her stare continued long enough for Velvet to blush and look confused before the wolf just seemed to trickle back into her own little world, comics and what not.

_Knowing_ it was a trap, and just how formidable wolves could be, Velvet pulled out the chair in the table in front of the other Faunus, her rabbit instincts tingling to '_RUN AWAY!_' while she still had the chance but this was a point of pride by now. She was a second year Huntress, she'd come far and suffered quite a bit to get where she was, she was _not_ going to back down to some predator without at least gutting them with her foot claws! Rabbits had their own pride after all!

Silence prevailed yet again as the wolf turned the page in her comic and the rabbit just kept narrowly staring.

"I meant it," Sylvia's dry voice finally cut through the silence, spoken much lower but not at a volume both of them couldn't hear comfortably.

"What do you mean by it?" Velvet spoke similarly low, it would help in the off chance some humans were listening in, in order for them to 'spy' they'd likely have to be standing next to one of them or get someone with even better hearing. She also fidgeted, unable to help it.

A snort from the wolf, "Do you know why you… _snapped_ at him?" the amount of red that covered the older Faunus girl's cheeks was enough of an answer, bringing a fanged smirk to Sylvia's human features, "Ask any breeder, they'd tell you, rabbits may be by and large some of the _friskiest_ animals around," a light chuckle at how red the Velvet was getting, definitely living up to her name, "but they are generally one of the species that sticks to a single partner, baring that partner isn't eaten," the lip licking and grin was entirely unnecessary, but wolves had their pride too.

Velvet just pushed down her blush as much as she could, closing her eyes to not glare at the damn woman, "Get to the point…"

The snap of the comic closing and the whining of the wooden chair revealed Sylvia to be staring right at Velvet, smirking, in as comfortable a position as she could get, "it's something I respect in your kind, even if you are prey, at least you have some standards like we do," it was a sincere compliment but the way Velvet scoffed told Sylvia she only saw it as an insult. It at least brought her smirk down with some humility, "anyway, procreating for rabbits generally starts with the male biting and/or pulling on the female's ears…" grey eyes watched as the older woman turned more red, facing distinctly away, "it's likely you didn't even know about this, or the reason behind it, but…" a sigh, "it's our nature, as Faunus, we have odd little quirks like that…"

The rabbit Faunus' ears twitched as she tapped her finger on the table, looking anywhere but the wolf face as red as it had been, "I-I figured that… it's still embarrassing…"

Sylvia just shrugged, "Still, you're a good person and he's a good guy…"

Brown brows furrowed as the older woman's mildly glared at the wolf Faunus as if demanding she explain but too embarrassed to ask flat out.

The blonde just held up her hands, "I've heard you two together," a small chuckle at the added red on the rabbit's face, "Not that I want to, I'm not a perv like Vik, but with my level of hearing its hard to block that kind of intensity out," smirk growing wider as Velvet seemed to start twitching, "But more importantly, to answer your question… whatever your _arrangement_ is with the guy… you both enjoy one another," Sylvia crossed her arms as she looked up in thought, "Can't say I've heard any time the two of you went at it that either were left unsatisfied, one would think a guy like him wouldn't even care about your needs… after all he's the one initiating…"

It was only quiet a moment before Velvet was leaning on one hand, looking to the side in her own thoughts, "He was such a jerk…"

A blonde brow piqued as grey eyes stared at the senior Huntress.

A chiding smile picked up on her rosy face, "He and his team picked on Faunus kids other than me, but he always seemed to focus on me…" her brown eyes glanced at Sylvia a moment, expecting some judgment, all she saw was that same flat look, it actually made her feel more embarrassed, "W-well, every time he pulled my ears… it was like my brain just stopped functioning, I thought I was going into panic mode like normal but…"

"It felt different, uncontrollable, a building tension…" Sylvia said lowly, looking down at the table, obviously thinking of something.

Velvet watched her for a moment then smirked, "Something like that…"

Grey eyes glanced up momentarily at the rabbit, a slight heat passing her cheeks, "I meant what I said about Laurence," her eyes stared flatter, "It was just that smell… it drove me nuts… and nothing happened…"

Velvet made a cute face, "Why not?" at the confused look she could almost laugh, "I mean, what do _wolves_ do when they… reach their limit?"

What little red was on Sylvia's face disappeared, stating facts was much easier, "Wolves mate in pairs until one dies, even then it's rare they re-mate, but…" her grey eyes turned to the side, "the Alpha pair is meant to breed no matter what, so they may re-mate, but not often, they usually have the Beta pair continue if they can't… but there are times where even an unmated Alpha, or any member of the pack gets _frustrated_ and well… they blow off steam on the Omega, honestly…" she glanced at Velvet who was blinking, "What?"

Brown eyes became flat, "So what constitutes a mate for you?"

Grey eyes blinked, in all honestly Sylvia had never thought of it before, "I'm from an Alpha line, so I need to have a mate that's as strong as me at least…" she crossed her arms and tilted her head thinking.

Velvet made that cute face again, supporting her head with both hands on the table, "What is Laurence, compared to you?"

Grey eyes glared as the wolf scowled, "He's as strong, if not stronger than me, but he has already submitted to my authority, I am Alpha of my pack…"

Brown eyes rolled, "That wasn't what I was asking," Velvet smirked, "How do _you_ see him?"

Sylvia narrowed her eyes at her senior, trying to figure out the ulterior motive, "He…" blonde brows furrowed as the young Lancaster actually thought about how she considered her partner, she found it to be rather complicated, "He's as strong as me, yet submits, and does all the… menial work for the pack, and he meddles, always trying to do things for us… mostly me…" her brows furrowed more as she stared at the table, "He's… our Omega?"

Velvet chuckled behind her hand, it was actually kind of funny watching as the intelligent wolf tried to figure out something so simple, "Seems your 'wolf' way of thinking is making it complicated," grey eyes snapped to her but Velvet only smiled cutely, "If anything… now you understand why its such an _easy_ mistake…" her brown eyes stared sharply, "Especially given your _frustrations_… and as you said, he's your _Omega_?" oh yea, Velvet enjoyed the bit of red the spread on the younger Faunus woman's face.

"I… I see," whatever cockiness was in the wolf woman earlier was gone as she seemed to be thinking.

Velvet just kept smirking, getting up and glancing over at the seated blonde one last time, "It'll be just between us, right?" there was a sharp look in the rabbit Faunus' eyes, obviously speaking about more than the leader of Team SLVR's latest revelation.

"Mmh…" Sylvia just nodded, closing her eyes and setting about to think, knowing that 'prey' was getting away. That didn't matter though, she had things to think about…

* * *

><p>Room Chat – boredom<p>

VR

Viktor slumped over the back of his desk chair as he stared at his partner, Raven, as she was studiously finishing up her homework. Idly his red eyes glanced from her pristine well-ordered desk to his own shrouded in chaos and the crumpled up remains of weird doodles and odd little ideas that popped up into his head. She seemed to have finished something and he was just giving a thuggish pout as he crumpled further on his chair.

Finally she seemed to just sigh, stare in front of herself at the wall for a minute then say bluntly, "Why are you staring at me?" there was always a series of logic that passed through the horned Faunus' head that she'd given up long ago trying to decipher, at this point Vik did things because Vik did things.

"We gonna go out today or what?" he stuck out his lower lip and scrunched up his face, it looked disgusting.

Against herself Raven groaned, leaning on her hand opposite the bored boy, "No," her indigo eyes glanced at his puggish face, it looked so stupid and she had to push down the desire to laugh, "At least I'm not," she waved her hand with her pencil, "If you want to go around and wonder into things you're not supposed to, be my guest…"

A pierced red brow rose, "S'not like that _always_ happens?"

This time she deigned to actually look at the horned idiot, "Really?" her voice as flat as the look on her face, "Name one time we didn't end up walking in on something that quite frankly my poor mind did not need to know…"

He did that squinty eyed thinking thing again, "What about that time at the library when you had us try'in study as a team?"

A snort from the sorceress, "You mean that pathetic 'bonding time' where our leader got bored and wondered off before telling us about weird noises coming from the top floor?"

"Oh yea!" this seemed to perk the punk up, smirking in a disgusting way as he sat up a bit straighter, "Now I remember, you were looking at my junk!"

Raven's head nearly hit the desk she was sitting at… before she turned on him with fury, "I WAS NOT!" she threw an eraser that hit him square between the eyes, "Because of your idiocy we went up there and stumbled upon that upperclassman and… I dunno, her boyfriend? Making out on the top floor of the library!"

Another pervy snort from Vik as he looked to the side remembering, "Oh they were **_not_** just makin' out," he tapped his nose and wiggled a brow at Raven, "The nose knows, and them two were swapping skin in every which way…" he sat straight with his arms crossed all pompous, "Which brings me back to what I said, you were looking at my junk!"

Raven twitched in restrained fury, trying to turn back to her homework while correcting the idiot, "I was not!" her voice was distinctly lower this time as she huffed, "I just refused to keep _watching_ them once I realized what was going on…" her sharp eyes glanced at him accusingly, "**_Obviously_** you didn't… pervert."

Vik just shrugged like that was no big deal, "Can't help it, yo," he pointed at his pointy ears as he looked at the human girl honestly, "I got good ears, not like Boss, but good 'nuff that I couldn't tune it out, 'sides…" he put his hands on the back of his chair and seemed to wobble it a bit, "I'm a _guy_… that was some pretty heavy visuals, sounds, and not to mention the smell of how horny those two were," he turned a stupid grin on the girl next to him, "You were lucky I'm such'a gentleman and didn't jump ya right there," he laughed at the glare she was giving him, "wha?! It's true, you waz just as turned on as I was!"

Another eraser hit him dead center as Raven stopped herself from adding a few tons of gravity to make the thing go through that thick skull of his, "I was not…" another huff, "unlike you I'm not a walking monument to perversion…"

Instead of taking any manner of insult from it Vik just seemed to chuckle, "Kay, that was a bad example, still you were totally checkin' my junk out…"

A grumble as Rae looked anywhere that wasn't him, "I told you to put that away, I wasn't checking it out…"

"Hehe," Vik decided to be beneficent and try something else, "Well what about that time we had detention with Port?"

Indigo eyes rolled, "That wasn't 'going out' and was _also_ another time we wound up… _hearing_ things… ugh," an unconscious shudder ran across her shoulders, not so much for the memory of the '_incident_' but the result. 3 hours. 3 hours of hell.

"Oh?" Vik rubbed his chin, "Was that then? When we heard Boss staking her claim all over the man-maid?"

Indigo eyes rolled, "I believe your words when we came back were 'why does it smell like dog and shame in here' end quote." She would never admit it, **_ever_**, out loud, but in her delirious state of _seriously_ considering throwing Laurence out the window and half-way passing out on her bed, that she had found the comment appropriately funny.

"Oh yea!" the red devil snapped his fingers with a wide grin, "That was _HILARIOUS!_" he turned to his partner with an honest grin, "You should'a seen the look on Laurence's face man, same with Boss when she showed up, they both looked so caught it was great!"

"So glad I was asleep for that," indigo eyes may have rolled but on the inside she was laughing.

"Hrm…" the red head grunted, looking up in thought obviously trying to come up with _some_ time they'd left their room and not encountered others in precarious situations. Coming up with none, and giving a thuggish pout, the horned boy turned to his partner, "How 'bout you tell me one?"

"Me?" a dark brow rose as the human woman turned to him, "I'm the one who said-" oh that damn pouty look on his face, "Ugh!" she sighed, giving up on school work and finally turning her desk chair to look at him, "That time we went down to breakfast? That hyperactive girl from JNPR shouted 'Ren has the best syrup, I could be smothered in it and drink it all day!' that quieted the entire hall… along with turning her 'partner' red…"

Vik snorted, remembering the look on everyone's faces at the comment. It was easy to guess what the girl considered 'Ren's syrup', "Hehe…"

Raven rolled her eyes, marking off two fingers, "There was that time we went to go training… only to walk in as Weiss Schnee and one of those foreign students, the blue haired guy, were on the ground, him making some comment about her rapier piercing his heart and her handling his 'Trident' quite expertly…"

More snickering from the red head.

Another sigh, "That one time we opened a closet because we heard strange noises," she threw a paperclip at his head not caring where it hit him just to get his attention so she could glare at him, "which by the way, we are banned from doing as I swear that was the third closet we'd opened as such only to find someone pinned to the wall with a javelin and getting a bit more than a hand job…"

"Hey, wasn't that that hot red head from JNPR as well?" a red brow was up as Vik was trying to remember the details of that specifically. He felt he should have been more astonished/mortified by _who_ it was, not necessarily what they were doing, he was all for free porn after all.

"Yea," Raven stated flatly, "After apparently _finally_ capturing her prey…" **_that_** deserved a snicker. The Amazonian woman had been chasing that idiot since the first day, it was about time she just pinned him to the wall and… er… well that was actually exactly what Raven and Vik had unwittingly walked in on… before the door seemed to miraculously slam in their face and they walked away thinking nothing of it until now.

Vik scratched his head in thought, "Man we do walk in on people a lot don't we?"

Indigo eyes rolled as the dark girl gave a huff, quickly listing the other notable instances, "The black haired chick from RWBY making out with that monkey-tailed guy and only two days later pass by her and that blonde from her team going at it in a classroom-"

"Oh, oh! I remember that!" Vik waved his hand excitedly, "Then we saw them like a week later, well not so much _saw_ as heard through their team door in a three way!" he cheekily grinned, "Man, that Sun guy is one lucky bastard, two hot chicks that are also into each other!"

"I honestly wanted to avoid using their names," Rae glanced to the side, forcing down the blush such memories brought her, "Because I **_don't_** want to remember this crap!" she glared at Vik, the annoying horned bastard.

Who only grinned more, gripping the back of his chair, "Aww, but you have such a good memory for this stuff!"

"I really wish I didn't," she pressed a finger to her temple trying to rub away the oncoming headache, remembering other things, "Ugh… then there was that time we were standing outside Headmaster Ozpin's office where you could just _hear_… ugh…"

"Hey, that was some pretty grade A flirting spat right there," the red devil grinned, "Don't knock it, though it is nice to know them two actually go at it once in a while, makes 'em seem less threatenin' ya know…"

"As much as I hate that some part of my mind _slightly_ agrees with that…" Raven glared sharply at her 'partner', "That isn't the point," she threw up her hands in complete and utter defeat, "I'm staying _right here_, in our room, doing my homework, and **_not_** going outside where we are likely to walk in on some other couple-"

"or triple!" Vik could not help but add.

"-ugh! Or **_triple_**," she glared at him as if to say 'can I finish' to which he only laughed at, "And become what invariably has to be the butt of the world's biggest cosmic joke!"

Vik was just grinning.

For some reason this annoyed Raven even more then the entire tirade. She crossed her arms and glared at him, "What?"

He seemed to squeal, it was disturbing, "We have so much fun together!" he held out his arms in front of him, "Hug?"

"Ugh…" Raven recoiled, "No way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** this comes from applying the fact Beacon is basically Collage... for a bunch of high strung, extremely active, young adults in co-ed close quarters... stuffs gonna happen XD

plus i like the idea that the Faunus have more in common with their animal heritage then just random accessory appendages... sure, 'Human Logic' can trump animal instinct any day but, hey, some times its stupid... and i've been doing a lot of reading and became a fan of Bumblebee but didn't want to leave Sun hanging cause its more canon and he's funny, woo logic! :D and i dunno i read a few good Velvet/Cardin fics that may have converted me, i also think that bunny is secretly evil and using him, the public displays of ear pulling is like their foreplay here...

and yes i know all that animal info is weird... i love animals and have read a lot of weird stuff... plus i had a friend that bred rabbits, i got more details about what makes them horny then i cared to... so 'glad' that info can now be used for something... and cats are just dicks, i've had a few, they're dicks...

then i realized while running 'funny' in the headcanon for this Rae and Vik seem to ALWAYS walk in on EVERYONE! so had to make a snarky joke about that... :P

oh well, its all just humor and speculation, don't take any of it seriously :P woo, collage~

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
